El Trato
by G-Skywalker
Summary: Thranduil acude a Erebor para ofrecerle a Thrór, el Rey Bajo la Montaña, sus más altos servicios políticos, a cambio de que el Rey Enano le conceda su muy inusual deseo. Thorin/Thranduil
1. Encuentro de reyes

Sus largos pasos hicieron eco por el colosal salón. Ninguno de sus guardias le acompañaba, había pedido ver al rey de Erebor en privado, audiencia que no había sido fácil de conseguir, aún siendo él mismo, el rey de Mirkwood, quien se había encargado de solicitarla.

Observó a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la gran sala, crucería de dimensiones desmesuradas construida con la excepcional destreza de los Enanos, capaces de transformar a las mismas montañas en verdaderos palacios de reyes. A pesar de estar bajo la montaña, el salón estaba agradablemente iluminado; Thranduil trataba de mostrarse impasible ante todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Enanos, pero habían ciertas cosas como su asombrosa arquitectura y manipulación de metales que le obligaban a visitar sus tierras periódicamente, tanto para deleitarse –secretamente- de sus logros arquitectónicos, como para comprar piedras preciosas que los Enanos extraían de las minas.

Sin embargo, su visita en esta ocasión tenía otros motivos, de los que se había empeñado en mantener en secreto, razón por la que el rey Thrór se había mostrado casi inaccesible a su petición privada de audiencia. Casi. Thranduil sabía que el rey no podría negarle una reunión, las buenas relaciones entre ambas partes eran indispensables para cuestiones de comercio y alianzas ante cualquier amenaza, por lo que Thrór no tuvo otra opción más que acceder a las inusuales peticiones del rey Elfo.

El que Thranduil hubiese recorrido millas de distancia para llegar a Erebor se debía a una rara obsesión desarrollada no hace mucho. Al joven Enano lo había visto pocas veces, no se presentaba ante su persona a menos que fuese en una visita oficial, cosa que no era muy común. Antes de aquel encuentro que tuvo lugar en los grandes y antiguos salones de Mirkwood, Thranduil lo recordaba como un chiquillo malcriado de largos cabellos y escaza -en comparación con un Enano adulto- barba oscura. Aunque admitía que en realidad nunca le había prestado atención. No fue hasta esa tarde en la que un grupo de Enanos comerciantes habían llegado a su reino y se presentaron ante él para solicitar el debido permiso para ingresar a su territorio. Lo notó de inmediato. No era un simple comerciante, aunque pretendía vestir como uno. Su rostro, su porte y principalmente su impertinencia que demostraba ante la vista del rey eran propios de un linaje Real; sin embargo, Thranduil no mencionó nada al respecto, pero fue incapaz olvidarlo.

Como bajo una especie de hechizo, corrió hasta Erebor una semana después, en busca de aquel Enano. Como bien lo dedujo, era el nieto de Thrór e hijo de Thráin, próximo heredero al trono después de su padre, quien tenía la rara costumbre de aventurarse a la menor oportunidad con los comerciantes a recorrer lejanas rutas.

"Thorin." – murmuró en voz lo suficientemente baja para evitar el eco en el salón.

Las palabras cruzadas con el príncipe fueron pocas las veces que se encontraron, gélida cortesía entre ambas partes, como parecía ser el factor determinante en las relaciones entre Enanos y Elfos. Sentía especial molestia por el orgullo del Enano, que parecía sobrepasar los niveles de su padre y abuelo, llegando a entrechocar con el del mismo Thranduil, quien también se negaba a ceder.

Llegó frente al colosal trono del Rey. Tal y como fue solicitado, no había un solo guardia alrededor capaz de escuchar lo que ahí se dijera. – Thrór hijo de Dáin y Rey Bajo la Montaña de Erebor – comenzó observando al Enano a los ojos – Yo, Thranduil hijo de Oropher y Rey de Mirkwood me presento a nuestra audiencia a la fecha y hora acordadas. – exclamó con toda la educación y respeto que le fue posible concebir. Le ofendía la insolente mirada del Enano desde las alturas de su trono – _me gustaría verlo de pie, frente a mi; así no luce tan magnífico como se imagina_ – dijo para sus adentros mientras le devolvía la mirada desafiante. Sin embargo, su situación le obligaba a mantenerse dentro de los límites. Estaba frente al rey del castillo que pisaba y estaba a punto de anunciar una solicitud un tanto inesperada.

- Bienvenido a Erebor, rey Thranduil hijo de Oropher. – contestó Thrór con gélida cortesía - No he sido informado de la razón de su honorable visita, por lo que para satisfacer mi creciente curiosidad, sería un verdadero placer para mí si su noble persona diera por iniciada la audiencia.

Thranduil se tomó unos segundos para escoger sus palabras, sabía que la petición era sencillamente una locura, pero no daría un solo paso atrás hasta que se le fuese concedida.

- He recorrido un largo camino desde Mirkwood y solicitado una audiencia privada con el Rey Bajo la Montaña porque mi deseo es discutir ciertos acuerdos que podrían llegar a beneficiar en gran medida a nuestros reinos.

- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que ha venido a decir. -contestó Thrór con su potente voz, expectante.

- Pongo a su completa disposición dos mil guerreros elfos ahora mismo, en tiempos de paz, para que el rey de Erebor haga de ellos lo que más crea conveniente; así mismo, doy palabra de mi juramento de que si tiempos más oscuros se acercasen algún día, los elfos de Mirkwood acudirán a la ayuda de Erebor de inmediato. Además, el paso libre para todo su pueblo por mis territorios, finalmente como dos reinos hermanos.

Thrór se inclinó sobre su silla, incrédulo - ¿Y por qué razón el rey de Mirkwood brinda tan generoso ofrecimiento?

- Porque a cambio quiero como pupilo a tu nieto, Thorin. – respondió, directo al grano. Observó como los ojos de Thrór se abrían como platos y luego se entrecerraban para dar paso a una genuina desconfianza.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó sentándose a la orilla del trono.

Ahí estaba. Finalmente la ridícula etiqueta había desaparecido. Podían comenzar a negociar.

- Nada más que eso. Lo quiero como pupilo. No es tu heredero más próximo|

- Pero ES mi heredero. Después de su padre claro, pero lo es. No puedo dispensar de él así como así. No quisiera atreverme a pensar que tienes objetivos más oscuros.

- ¿Y a mí que más podría interesarme? ¿Tu reino? Por favor – dijo con desdén adivinando sus pensamientos – las montañas no atraen mi atención en absoluto, señor de Erebor.

- ¿Y entonces para qué más pretendes llevarte al que algún día heredará mi corona? ¿Para dejar a Erebor sin un Rey? – las mejillas regordetas y la enorme nariz se enrojecieron de rabia. El Rey Bajo la Montaña ya no parecía tan majestuoso.

- No será de por vida. -"_viejo idiota_" quiso añadir – Como ya lo dije tantas veces, lo quiero como pupilo, solo por un tiempo –_"el que me plazca." _

- Citando parte de tus pintorescas palabras: "mi deseo es discutir ciertos acuerdos que podrían llegar a beneficiar en gran medida a nuestros reinos." ¿En qué podría beneficiarte el hecho de que envíe a mi sobrino como pupilo a tu reino? A parte de proporcionarte una boca más que alimentar, que vale por diez de tus elfos.

- Las relaciones entre nuestra gente nunca han sido las mejores, debemos aceptarlo. Y que mejor forma de demostrar la completa disposición para reparar esa alianza que siempre parece pender de un hilo, que fortaleciendo nuestras relaciones, yo generosamente te doy dos mil elfos para que te sirvan con absoluta lealtad, y tú, demostrando tu confianza en mi gente, nos envías a tu joven príncipe como pupilo a mi castillo.

- ¿Y yo por qué no tengo derecho a reclamar a cambio de mi nieto a tu hijo, Legolas? ¿No sería más apropiado? Y más justo.

- Si crees que te sirve de algo un pequeño elfo "aparte de proporcionarte una boca más que alimentar", a dos mil guerreros, entonces no encuentro razón para negarme. – Odiaba la idea, la detestaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Enviar a Legolas a vivir entre Enanos era inimaginable… una horrenda desgracia. Sin embargo, sabía que Thrór tomaría la opción que más le convenía. El viejo Rey meditó un instante, que a Thranduil le pareció eterno, y luego contestó – La propuesta es tentativa. Dos mil manos útiles no están de más, pero no puedo tomar una decisión ahora mismo. Dado que no es una solicitud de urgencia, ni en la que dependa la seguridad de mi reino, puedo tomarme la libertad de meditarlo un poco más.

- Entonces no tengo nada más que decir. – sabía que no obtendría una respuesta inmediata, y que seguramente no tomaría la decisión sin antes escuchar lo que Thorin tenía que decir. Thranduil no planeaba ser tan evasivo con el joven príncipe, para él, las cosas serían planteadas claras.

* * *

_Gracias por leer! Pronto el capitulo 2_


	2. Acuerdos secretos

El criado le ayudó a ponerse el traje frente al enorme espejo en medio de la habitación. Había escogido un jubón celeste ribeteado con diminuta filigrana de oro con motivos orgánicos y pantalones de un tono más grisáceo. El criado acercó un banco y le pidió a Thranduil que tomara asiento para poder cepillarle el cabello. El cepillo de plata se deslizaba suavemente por las hebras de oro del Elfo que parecían despedir luz propia, lo cepilló hasta que quedó completamente seco y sedoso. Thranduil observaba todo el proceso por el reflejo del espejo, quería estar impecable… _debía_ estar impecable. El criado tomó su mano e introdujo un enorme anillo de zafiro en su dedo medio, que hacía juego con su traje y resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Le puso botas gris oscuro y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Sacó de una pequeña caja de madera un frasco plateado que contenía aceite con fragancia a Jazmín, colocó un poco del líquido en la yema de sus dedos y los rozó por detrás de las orejas y las muñecas de su rey.

Thranduil hizo un ademán para indicarle al criado que se marchara. Luego entraron dos doncellas con una caja de roble con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, y la ofrecieron a su rey sin mirarlo a los ojos. Thranduil abrió la caja y dándose la vuelta para estar frente al espejo, fue colocándose lentamente su corona. Las doncellas le pusieron una capa de hilos dorados sobre los hombros.

Se observó detenidamente unos minutos más. Cuando estuvo complacido, volvió la vista hacia la ventana; el Sol estaba ya ocultándose. Advirtió que la hora había llegado. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la enorme puerta de oro continua. Dos guardias le cedieron el paso a una colosal sala con paredes de oro blanco, que formaba parte de los aposentos reales que el Rey Thrór le había proporcionado a su homónimo. Se sentó en el sofá de seda blanca y soportes de cedro, al tiempo que sus criados se encargaban de servirle vino endulzado con miel y frutas frescas mientras se disponía a esperar.

Sin embargo, su invitado fue puntual.

Las puertas doradas volvieron a abrirse para dar paso a la razón de la visita de Thranduil a las tierras de los Enanos. Llevaba un jubón ocre con filigrana plateada, pantalones negros, botas de piel de oso y el cabello suelto, que le caía sobre la espalda y los hombros, con pequeñas trenzas en los mechones delanteros, decoradas con hilos de plata en la punta.

Lucía magnifico.

Thranduil se puso de pie. Notó como el Enano le echó un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza y eso le complació. Saludó con cortesía a su invitado y le indicó su asiento frente a él.

- Recibí su petición de reunión. – Dijo observando a Thranduil a los ojos – …normalmente se notifica la razón por escrito, Alteza.

- Lo sé. El caso es que se trata de un asunto que necesito discutirlo personalmente.

Thorin no respondió, solo se limitó a observarlo, como tratando de adivinar sus intenciones. Thranduil se inclinó levemente y tomó una cereza del cuenco de plata, llevándola lentamente hacia su boca, observando aquellos sombríos ojos azules posados por unos segundos en sus níveos labios que rodeaban con cierta gracia la fruta roja.

- Te he visto por mis tierras en varias ocasiones – comentó evadiendo el asunto en cuestión – la última vez no hace mucho. No luces como un mercader, aunque vistas sus ropas.

- Le agradezco sus palabras, Alteza. – contestó con gélida cortesía – Suelo acompañarlos en viajes largos, generalmente cuando visitan tierras que desconozco.

- Extraño y peligroso pasatiempo.

- Estoy preparado para ello.

- No lo dudo.

Hubo un silencio casi tan tenso como la misma conversación. Thranduil estudió con detenimiento a su invitado, sin importar lo incomodo que este se sintiera bajo los fríos ojos celestes del rey, sin embargo, aguardó con paciencia. Thranduil hizo un ademán y una doncella se acercó rápidamente, sirviéndole un poco de vino en la copa de oro del príncipe.

- Bebe conmigo. – Ordenó el rey. Thorin se bebió todo el contenido de un sorbo, como era parte de los hábitos de su raza, lo que Thranduil consideraba agresivo y salvaje, pero en aquel momento, disfrutó de los hilillos del líquido rojo que recorrieron la barbilla del príncipe, algunas deslizándose por su cuello y perdiéndose bajo el jubón.

Thranduil hizo otro ademán para indicarle a la doncella que se marchara. – Por favor, siéntete libre de servirte tanto como quieras. Es vino especiado de mi reserva personal, he traído un carromato repleto de barriles.

El Elfo sabía la debilidad de los Enanos por la comida y la bebida, y estaba seguro que ni siquiera el príncipe de Erebor rechazaría tal ofrecimiento. Thorin se terminó la primera botella como si se tratara de simple agua. De inmediato una doncella depositó la segunda frente al Enano. El rey sabía que hacía falta más de un par de botellas para emborrachar a un Enano, pero esa no era su intención, simplemente deseaba aplacar un poco la tensión en la sala, y que mejor forma que ofreciendo una buena y abundante bebida.

- Ahora, podemos tratar el tema que nos concierne. – dijo sosteniendo la mirada del Enano.

- Nada me complacería más, Alteza.

- Esta misma tarde, le prometí al rey Thrór mis más altos servicios políticos, los cuales consisten en el ofrecimiento absoluto de dos mil de mis mejores soldados para que el rey disponga de ellos a su conveniencia, además del paso libre por mis tierras para toda su gente, sin la necesidad de tramitar permisos y por supuesto, mi palabra de que si tiempos oscuros acaecieran sobre las tierras de Erebor, los elfos de Mirkwood acudiremos a su auxilio con todo nuestro poderío.

Thorin dejó la copa lentamente sobre la mesa y observó al Elfo con palpable desconfianza. Sabía que un ofrecimiento de tal magnitud requeriría de un pago de iguales dimensiones. Sin embargo, guardó silencio, esperando a que el rey expusiera esa parte del trato que seguramente haría de su promesa mucho menos generosa.

- Sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, ya lo expuse la primera vez con el rey e hizo la misma expresión que tú tienes en la cara ahora mismo. – dijo con una sonrisa altiva – Pero lo cierto es que, tienes razones para sentirte desconfiado, a menos que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que mis ofrecimientos valen la pena… sea cual sea el precio.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso… Alteza. Si disculpa mi atrevimiento, usted no es muy conocido por su corazón caritativo. La oferta es tentativa, pero me gustaría escuchar su precio. – dijo con frialdad. Thranduil creía saber cómo manejar al Enano, sabía que había algo que valía para él mucho más que su orgullo.

- Mi precio vale lo que ofrezco, Thorin. – El corazón del Enano se estremeció al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de la boca del rey Elfo, pero trató de mantener el control ante aquella mirada gélida. – Mi precio… eres tú.

El desconcierto se dibujó con claridad en el hermoso rostro del príncipe, para luego transformarse en disgusto – Deberá ser más claro. – objetó.

- Cuando le expuse mi ofrecimiento al rey, le dije que mi precio era llevarte a mi reino como pupilo, de tal forma que el rey Thrór demostrara su confianza en mi gente y por supuesto, su interés en reparar nuestra amistad. Lo cual no es del todo mentira. De hecho, funcionaría para apaciguar esa arraigada antipatía entre nuestras razas, teniéndote a ti en mi castillo, y teniendo en tu reino a dos mil de mis soldados, aparte del libre paso de tu gente por Mirkwood. Sin embargo, mi intención no es llevarte como pupilo, Thorin. – Aguardó unos segundos ante el ceño fruncido del Enano. Thranduil tomó la copa con delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios. El calor del vino recorrió su cuerpo con suavidad. Intercambió la mirada con la del príncipe en silencio unos segundos y luego añadió - Mi intención es que compartas el lecho conmigo.

La reacción de Thorin fue brusca. Se levantó de golpe y golpeó la mesa con sus manos - ¡¿Quién se ha creído?! ¡¿Quién se ha creído que soy yo?! – Exclamó airado arrojando la silla a un lado y dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

- Alto. – Thranduil elevó un poco la voz pero el eco de la sala hizo la mayor parte del trabajo. – Como dije antes, si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, te darás cuenta que vale la pena. Regresa aquí y escucha mis términos.

Thorin no regresó, pero no dio un paso más. Thranduil se levantó del sofá y se acercó al Enano. La diferencia de alturas obligó a Thorin a mirar hacia arriba, lo que produjo en el elfo un breve pero intenso estremecimiento. Sonrió y susurró dulcemente - Sabes que tu reino es una mina de oro. Mucho más que ningún otro. Reinos, bandas de mercenarios, trolls, orcos, dragones… las montañas de oro son muy codiciadas, nadie desperdiciará una oportunidad.

- Estamos preparados para cualquier intento de ataque. – contestó con brusquedad. – Somos mejores guerreros que ustedes y los Hombres, no necesitamos de la ayuda de nadie para defender lo que nos pertenece.

- Si, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Con cuanta cantidad de enemigos? Los orcos se reproducen como hormigas en las profundidades de las montañas, y son muy pocos los que pueden alardear de haber derribado y matado a un dragón… tanto que ahora no se habla de estos héroes más que en leyendas de chiquillos. ¿Podrás defender a tu gente de una amenaza de esas magnitudes? ¿Estás seguro que las fuerzas de tu reino son suficientes? Porque Thrór no estaba muy convencido de ello. Y no le culpo – se apresuró a decir ante la amenaza de reproche del Enano – puesto que estoy seguro que ante una amenaza de esa índole, yo también necesitaría de manos amigas.

Thorin, - prosiguió al notar la falta de argumentos del príncipe, que solo se limitaba a observarlo con desprecio – mi intención no es secuestrarte, ni mucho menos retenerte de por vida en mi castillo. Cumple con tu parte de compartir mi lecho por una noche, luego doy mi palabra de rey que tendrás la libertad de marcharte cuando sea tu deseo.

- ¿Es así como consigues a tus "calienta camas"? ¿Con propuestas baratas?

- No. Es así como te conseguiré a ti. Y no son propuestas baratas, lo sabes de sobra. Te abordé a ti antes de que lo hiciera tu abuelo. No debes comentarle nada de lo que hemos discutido esta noche, de lo contrario, mucho me temo que esta será la última vez que un Elfo y un Enano estén tan cerca entre sí. Puedes meditarlo unos días. Sé que decidirás lo que más le convenga a tu gente.

Luego de soltar un bufido, el Enano dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas. Thranduil volvió a su lugar y vertió un poco de vino endulzado en su copa, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de apoderarse del mejor botín de las tierras de Erebor.


	3. El dulce aroma a jazmín

_Hola chic s! :) Me disculpo por la tardanza del capitulo 3, tuve una semana un poco difícil en la universidad DX pero ya creo que la voy superando ;w; _

_¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Se revolvió bajo las mantas, inquieto. Llevaba horas tratando de dormir, pero fragmentos de aquella conversación revoloteaban en su cabeza, dispuestos a no dejarle conciliar un sueño tranquilo. De vez en cuando, sentía un leve olor a jazmín en el aire, y trataba de convencerse de que quizás su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se sentó en la cama, como tantas veces lo había hecho esa noche; inmerso en una mezcla de impaciencia, confusión y disgusto. Arrojó las mantas a un lado y se levantó. - ¿Se estará burlando de mi? – murmuraba caminando en círculos en la habitación - ¿O me estará probando?- miles de posibles escenarios desfilaban frente a sus ojos, cada uno peor que el anterior. El rey Elfo siempre le había resultado intrigante, desde que Thorin lo vio por primera vez cuando ni siquiera tenía barba, hasta su más reciente reunión, el Elfo lucía exactamente igual, como congelado en el tiempo, con su gran altura y su inigualable porte, ese que al Enano le resultaba tan insoportable.

Decidió salir a caminar un poco para intentar acallar aunque fuere un poco esas revoltosas vocecillas que parecían tener como objetivo evitar que olvidara lo sucedido de ahora en adelante. Hacía mucho frio en los pasillos del castillo, por lo que decidió llevar una capa de piel de lobo sobre la camisa y el pantalón de algodón que utilizaba para dormir.

No encontró más que guardias medio dormidos en las dos horas que vagabundeó por el castillo. Comenzaba a sentir sueño, quizás producto de la relajante actividad de caminar sin rumbo acompañado solo por el sonido producido por sus propios pasos. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a volver a sus aposentos, percibió de nuevo aquel aroma en el ambiente que parecía estar empeñado en perseguirlo. - _Jazmín _– pensó. Esta vez, provenía de algún lugar a sus espaldas. El Enano dudó un momento, podía tratarse de una treta del Elfo, quizás queriendo burlarse de él. No obstante, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la fuente del aroma que ahora parecía estar claro.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo, y se dirigió hacia el graderío a su derecha. Subía los fríos peldaños de piedra despacio y en silencio, prestando atención a cualquier ruido que no fuera producto de la noche. A medida que iba subiendo, la luz de la luna bañaba los peldaños tornándolos del color de la plata, venciendo cada vez más a la inescrutable oscuridad que reinaba en el interior de la montaña por las noches.

La gélida brisa nocturna acarició su rostro y revolvió su cabello azabache cuando estuvo cerca de la salida a una de las tantas terrazas que se esparcían por todo el castillo. El reino dormía a sus pies, sumido en una pacífica tranquilidad, con pequeñas hileras de humo que salían por las chimeneas de las incontables casitas esparcidas por todo el valle, elevándose hasta perderse por el cielo estrellado; incluso en las tabernas las luces ya habían sido apagadas, y no se escuchaba más sonido que el del resoplar del viento. Por la posición de la luna, Thorin pudo constatar que el amanecer estaba cerca. Buscó con sus ojos la fuente del jazmín y no tardó en encontrarla.

Como una esplendida escultura bañada por la luz plateada del astro en el cielo, Thranduil observaba la ciudad con expresión misteriosa. Cuando los ojos azules del Enano se posaron en el Elfo, este esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y llevó sus manos hacia atrás. Llevaba una túnica que parecía haber sido tejida con diminutos diamantes, que cambiaban de color ante la ondulación de la brisa. Sobre los hombros le posaba una enorme capa blanca de piel de oso. Su cabello que ahora parecía de plata, se movía al tranquilo compás del viento. A Thorin le pareció como si el frio de la noche que se colaba por debajo de su capa y erizaba su piel provenía de aquella criatura esbelta a unos metros delante de sí.

- Las noches en Mirkwood son mucho más hermosas. – comentó levantando la vista hacia la esplendorosa luna, que por su belleza y hegemonía parecía ser de la misma especie fuera de tiempo que la de la criatura que la observaba.

- Otra razón más para volver. – contestó el Enano luego de una pausa. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante para colocarse a la misma altura que el rey.

- Oh, lo haremos. Y descubrirás por ti mismo de lo que hablo.

- ¿Cómo es que está tan seguro de que aceptaré? Podría decirle al rey lo que ha estado insinuando y las cosas terminarían mucho peor de lo que usted espera. – Thorin odiaba esa actitud pretensiosa, esa que era característica intrínseca en todas las criaturas de su especie, pero el rey parecía llevarlo a niveles absolutamente desorbitantes. Ante la respuesta del Enano, Thranduil soltó una pequeña risa y añadió aparentemente divertido:

- ¿Eres tan estúpido como para creer que esto es diferente a la política sobre la mesa, Thorin? Algunos acuerdos se hacen entre audiencias y papeleos, otros en cambio, se hacen en la cama. Y son esos, los que se fijan en el lecho, los más importantes. Si algún día pretendes gobernar este chiquero, debes tener en mente lo que acabo de decir. Si crees que tu orgullo vale más que la prosperidad de tu reino, entonces tendrás mucho que perder.

- Seguro que compartir el lecho es su forma favorita de conseguir favores. Pero no lo será en mi caso… Alteza.

- Te cortaría la lengua por tu insolencia, si es que no la necesitara. – contestó esta vez burlándose abiertamente del Enano. Thorin apretó los puños y guardó la compostura. Thranduil siguió - ¿Conseguir favores? Realmente no estoy obteniendo nada de Erebor que favorezca a mi reino de esta oferta. Mis asuntos contigo son personales… más los tuyos conmigo no lo serán.

Verás – prosiguió sin esperar una respuesta y apartando la vista del cielo para posarla en los ojos del Enano. Thorin observó el níveo rostro del Elfo mediamente iluminado por la luna. Sus ojos parecían dos lagunas que cambiaban de tono cada que parpadeaban, de azul a celeste y de violeta a la plata. – la inmortalidad tiene su precio, mi joven Enano. ¿Dime qué criatura mortal que camina sobre este mundo no desearía beber del elixir de la eternidad y vivir joven y de permanente belleza para siempre? – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios - Los días pasan como horas y el mundo exterior es como una cola de imágenes que se pasean frente a tus ojos y que perduran menos de lo suficiente como para acostumbrarte a ello. Tu piel sigue cálida y tersa, pero tu corazón padece el perdurar de los tiempos, endureciéndose y ensombreciéndose ante tu realidad para siempre permanente… - Se acercó al Enano y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran – Tienes tanto tiempo, que comienzas a apreciar esas pequeñas cosas mortales que vagan a tu alrededor… - susurró - estando consciente que de un momento a otro, cuando menos te lo esperas, simplemente… se esfuman. – Thorin casi se avergonzó ante la mirada del rey. Y estuvo a punto de apartar la vista, pero se obligó a permanecer como estaba; sabía que el rey disfrutaba ver como se inmutaba ante su presencia, y definitivamente no iba a darle el gusto. Por un momento, estuvieron tan cerca que el Enano pensó que iba a besarlo, pero no dio un paso atrás y permaneció firme y desafiante. - ¿Quieres saber por qué te quiero conmigo? – El elfo se acercó tanto que ladeó la cabeza para encontrar directamente los labios del Enano, pero sin llegar a tocarlos, añadiendo dulcemente – porque estoy realmente cautivado. – Al hablar, Thorin pudo sentir un leve rose de los labios del rey, lo que le hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás del sobresalto. Thranduil se irguió con todo su esplendor y agregó observando al Enano desde su altura – Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerte mío.

Thorin enmudeció. Sus ojos seguían clavados en los del elfo, hipnotizado. Su corazón latía acelerado, con esa sensación ferviente en su entrepierna amenazando con exponerlo ante la profunda mirada de Thranduil. Comenzó a sentirse vulnerable. Débil. Ansioso.

Supo que ahora sus ojos no se mostraban insolentes… sino hambrientos. Y el elfo lo sabía.

Rápidamente se cubrió con la capa de lobo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. El sol estaba ya alcanzando el horizonte y teñía los peldaños de un frio tono dorado, mientras él buscaba el refugio de las paredes de sus aposentos, mientras sentía como la mirada del rey lo seguía por todo el recorrido de aquellos pasillos que ahora parecían interminables, acompañado por el aroma a jazmín en el ambiente.


	4. Dudas y deseos

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le despertó de sobresalto. La luz del día ya inundaba por completo sus aposentos. Levantó la cabeza y observó hacia las puertas que daban a la terraza, dispuesta al extremo derecho de la habitación y se dio cuenta que ya era muy pasado el mediodía.

- Perdón mi señor, ¿le hemos despertado? – preguntó una criada que, junto con otras dos, acarreaban un balde de madera con agua caliente.

- No, no… - balbuceó sentándose torpemente a la orilla de la cama, masajeando sus ojos que trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

- Pensábamos despertarle luego de prepararle el baño, mi señor. Su Alteza ha ordenado que debe asistir a una reunión luego de que usted tome sus alimentos. – dijo la más vieja de las tres.

- ¿_Su Alteza_…? – Preguntó, repentinamente nervioso.

- … El Rey Thrór. – Contestó la Enana con evidente desconcierto. Thorin casi le agradeció a los dioses, si no fuera porque luego se sintió como un idiota. - _Por supuesto que mi abuelo. ¿A quién más esperabas?- _Se reprimió para sus adentros.

Se levantó y dejó que las criadas hicieran su trabajo. Le desnudaron y lo metieron en la bañera de piedra con agua caliente aromatizada. Mientras las Enanas le lavaban la espalda y el cabello, Thorin pensó en la noche anterior y en cómo había caído en un largo y profundo sueño al instante en que puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin embargo, recordaba poco de lo sucedido luego de abandonar la terraza, por lo que no pudo explicar cómo, después de aquel momento con Thranduil, pudo luego caer profunda y reconfortantemente dormido, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

- ¿El Rey Elfo todavía sigue aquí? – preguntó tratando de que sonara como una pregunta casual. –_A ti que te importa, Enano imbécil. – _pensó arrepintiéndose de la pregunta.

- Si, mi señor. Aparentemente esos elfos tienen intenciones de quedarse una buena temporada. – contestó con tono despectivo.

Luego de aquello, se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el baño. Cuando las criadas se disponían a vestirlo, Thorin les ordenó que se retiraran, repentinamente asqueado. Al encontrarse finalmente solo, tomó la ropa interior de algodón que ellas habían ordenado sobre la cama y se la puso lentamente. Pensó en la conversación que tendría con su abuelo, seguramente era para informarle sobre la propuesta de Thranduil, algo que se suponía Thorin aún desconocía. Se preguntó si él mismo había tomado ya una decisión…

Vistió unos sencillos pantalones negros y una camisa azul y se ató el cabello con un listón negro. Tomó su desayuno-almuerzo sobre la mesilla de la terraza. El día estaba despejado, muy fresco y ruidoso, sin embargo, el Enano estaba demasiado ansioso como para apreciarlo demasiado. Apartó el plato luego de sorber no más de tres cucharadas de la sopa de cebolla. Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con aquella reunión de una vez por todas.

El rey y su padre estaban en la sala privada de audiencias, Thorin los vio en medio de los papeles de cuentas del reino, escuchando la explicación del consejero de la moneda, pero cuando el joven príncipe entró, todos los que acompañaban a su abuelo y a su padre se levantaron y le saludaron con cortesía, excepto ellos dos, que permanecieron en su asiento y le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Una noche difícil de copas? – comentó su abuelo entre risotadas.

- Algo así. – contestó obligándose a sonreír. Tomó su asiento junto a su padre y esperó a que el rey despachara a los demás Señores que le acompañaban. Cuando finalmente estuvieron los tres solos, el rey se dirigió directamente a su nieto.

- Tenemos algo que discutir. – dijo con seriedad. Thorin se obligó a permanecer impasible, su abuelo no era fácil de engañar y se daría cuenta si su nieto sabía de más. – Como seguramente te has dado cuenta, Thranduil acudió a mí ayer por la mañana a una audiencia privada. Estaba empeñado en que nadie estuviera presente, cosa que aún ahora me parece sumamente sospechosa. – Thorin actuó lo mejor que pudo mientras su abuelo explicaba el ofrecimiento y la condición del Elfo, tratando de mostrarse lo mayormente ofendido posible al escuchar esta última, aunque realmente ahora ya no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

- Asegura que sus palabras son sinceras y que no pretende hacernos ningún tipo de perjurio… lo cual no termino de creer. – dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de su enorme silla y acariciándose la barba blanca. – Thranduil rara vez haría algo que no le beneficiara a él o a su reino, y realmente no veo cómo tenerte a ti en su castillo favorecería nuestras relaciones. Los Enanos y los Elfos simplemente no funcionan, lo llevamos en la sangre. Y Thranduil lo sabe de sobra.

- En todo caso – dijo su padre, retomando la palabra – pienso que si accediéramos a su oferta, deberíamos solicitar a cambio a su hijo, Legolas. Es lo justo.

_Un intercambio de prisioneros. _Pensó Thorin con desgana. Su confusión se acrecentaba más a cada segundo. ¿Y si Thranduil no había sido sincero con él tampoco? ¿Y si sus verdaderas intenciones eran hacerle daño?

- No hay lugar para Legolas en nuestro reino – contestó Thrór – Tampoco hay lugar para ti en Mirkwood. – sentenció con voz grave dirigiéndose a Thorin. – Si Thranduil en verdad quisiera reparar nuestra relación, tendría que haberme solicitado dos mil guerreros Enanos a cambio, no al que algún día heredará la corona de Erebor.

- ¿Cuál es tu dictamen acerca de esto? – le preguntó su padre. – Te hemos llamado para escuchar tu opinión al respecto, será tomada en cuenta para la decisión final.

Thorin se sintió expuesto bajo la mirada de su familia. No sabía si decirles lo que había sucedido… su versión de la verdad. Quería decir que Thranduil lo había invitado a sus aposentos y le había confesado que lo quería como compañero de lecho, y que lo de "pupilo" realmente salía sobrando. Que había engañado a su abuelo deliberadamente y que no estaba seguro si de todas formas el elfo cumpliría con su palabra. Quería decir que se había encontrado con él en una terraza del castillo. Que las noches y la luz de la luna le asentaban bien. Que habían estado tan cerca, que pudo sentir el roce de sus blancos y cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Que sentía su aroma a donde sea que fuere. Pero mucho más que todo eso, que se sentía confundido. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. En cambio, meditó un momento, jugueteando con el bote de tinta que tenía cerca y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

- Siempre se necesitan manos agiles en Erebor, y no hay razón para negar que los Elfos no son capaces de desempeñarse satisfactoriamente… - comenzó con cautela – sin embargo también creo que la situación es sospechosa. Aunque… no veo razón por la cual quiera hacerme daño… a menos que quisiera comenzar una guerra. Lo cual dudo, puesto que sería igual de perjudicial para él como para nosotros…

- Teniéndote a ti como prisionero en Mirkwood con dos mil soldados infiltrados en Erebor puede ser capaz de hacer muchas cosas. No debemos confiarnos. Conozco a ese viejo brujo mejor de lo que se imaginan - dijo Thrór con brusquedad – ¿Por qué creen que ha seguido vivo teniendo tantos enemigos? Un elfo muere como cualquier otra criatura si le pones una espada al cuello y Thranduil nunca se ha ganado el aprecio de nadie, pero es listo y nunca da un paso sin estar seguro de que saldrá bien parado al final del camino, dudo mucho que ahora se le haya ocurrido cambiar de proceder. Sus intenciones expuestas son demasiado superfluas para alguien como él.

Thorin no dijo nada más. Pero las palabras de su abuelo le hicieron reflexionar. ¿Y si lo que le había dicho era otra mentira para llevar a cabo planes que pudiesen perjudicar al reino? Además ¿por qué de un día a otro parece tan interesado por un Enano si siempre se mostraba desdeñoso con su raza? Comenzó a sentirse furioso y avergonzado; casi había caído en su juego… incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de persuadir a su abuelo… pero quizá lo que más le dolía es que lo había deseado. Se había convertido en un deseo repentino como la misma petición del Elfo y era parte de las cosas que no lograba comprender.

- No irás a Mirkwood, Thorin. – sentenció su abuelo– No podemos arriesgarnos. Nuestras relaciones funcionan bien como están, tampoco necesitamos que los elfos vagabundeen en mi reino cuando les plazca y en cuanto al permiso libre de Mirkwood, puede metérselo por el culo.

Thorin se puso de pie junto a su padre para despedir al rey que se disponía a salir, airado, como solía suceder cuando trataban temas relacionados con los elfos, murmurando cosas que no logró escuchar bien pero que seguramente iban dirigidas a su homónimo. Su padre también se despidió y el joven Enano se quedó repentinamente solo en la sala. Tomó asiento de nuevo, preso de un extraño sentimiento de decepción. – _Me ha hecho algo…quizás_ _me ha hechizado o algo así.- _se decía tratando de explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes había sentido nada especial acerca de Thranduil, quizás un poco de antipatía y por qué no, hasta admiración, pero nada que pudiese ser razón de tanta disposición de su parte en tan poco tiempo.

Se levantó con desgana y salió de la sala. Decidió ir a sus aposentos para descansar un poco. A pesar de que no había comido, no sentía necesidad de alimentarse, ni tampoco de hacer otro tipo de actividad, simplemente quería estar solo y no tener que encontrarse con Thranduil o con alguno de sus elfos, que seguramente andaban por el castillo.

Al llegar a su habitación, abrió las puertas de madera que daban a la terraza y enrolló las cortinas de seda; comenzaba a hacer bastante frio, pero no le importó. Se quitó las botas, se desató el cabello y se tumbó en la cama cubriéndose con las pieles de lobo y de nuevo, cayendo extraña e instantáneamente dormido.

Sin embargo, no supo en qué momento, sintió como el nivel de la cama se inclinaba a su derecha, despertándole de sobresalto, pero un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo le apresó de inmediato sentándose encima de su abdomen y cubriendo su boca para evitar que gritara. La fuerza del Elfo era impresionante, Thorin no podía liberar sus extremidades y sentía su cuerpo pesado y débil como si hubiese estado muchos días postrado en cama, presa de una terrible enfermedad. Observó airado los fríos ojos celestes de expresión misteriosa. Los cabellos de oro caían en cascada hasta posarse a los lados de su cabeza, en la almohada.

El Elfo quitó la mano de su boca, pero Thorin no pudo emitir ningún sonido, lo único que lograba era mover los labios en absoluto silencio. Se preguntó cómo habría podido entrar si los pasillos hacia sus habitaciones estaban custodiados, ¿por la terraza? Resultaba poco probable, mejor dicho imposible, puesto que bajo la plataforma no había más que un abismo de miles de metros. Intentó moverse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba atrapado bajo cadenas invisibles. El Elfo seguía sobre él, observándolo con aquellos ojos profundos, que de nuevo cambiaban de tono, a veces del color de la plata, otras veces azules, pasando por el violeta y el color del atardecer. Thorin los observaba, danzantes, cambiando con ellos su percepción del rostro del elfo. Volvió a intentar hablar, pero no tenía voz. Thranduil tampoco hablaba, solo lo observaba, como una estatua de marfil con diamantes por ojos; Thorin también empezó a sentirse como una.

El aroma al jazmín acariciaba su nariz, sentía como emanaba del cabello rubio de Thranduil, que caía como la seda mezclándose con su cabello azabache. Observó que la hermosa estatua comenzó a inclinarse sobre él, esta vez observando sus labios, entrecerrando sus ojos cuando iba acercándose. Sintió la húmeda lengua abriéndose paso. Los dos pequeños músculos chocaron y se sumieron en la danza, improvisando los pasos, explorándose, cada una tratando de dominar al otro. Los finos labios de Thorin lo recibieron sin protesta. Acarició a Thranduil con su boca, sintiendo como el Elfo respondía al estimulo. Entreabrió los ojos y observó el bello rostro del rey, respondiendo al suave movimiento del beso.

Los labios de Thranduil se separaron de Thorin y el Elfo se irguió de nuevo sobre el abdomen del Enano. Solo en ese momento, Thorin notó los detalles de la ropa. Llevaba un jubón esmeralda de cuello alto ribeteado con filigrana de oro en forma de pequeñas hojas, y botones también de oro con grabados orgánicos que a simple vista no pudo distinguir. El intenso color verde del atuendo hacía que su piel se viera mucho más blanca de lo que ya era. Thranduil se desabrochó un botón con dos de sus largos dedos. Una porción del níveo pecho era ahora visible. Thorin lo observaba sin pestañear. Parecía mágico. Thranduil era una criatura extraordinariamente bella, que emitía luz propia, a veces cálida y acogedora como una hoguera en medio del camino y a veces tan gélida como una noche de invierno. El segundo botón estuvo liberado. Thranduil comenzó a mover su abdomen, suave y profundamente, de arriba abajo, estimulando la entrepierna del Enano que ya estaba tan dura como la misma montaña de Erebor. Thorin estaba hipnotizado, observando el movimiento rítmico de su rey amante sobre su cuerpo protegido solo por las ropas de algodón y que sin duda dejaban en gran evidencia su nivel de excitación.

Thranduil siguió desabrochando su jubón. Cuando llegó a un nivel que Thorin pudiese alcanzar, liberó su brazo izquierdo y lo llevó sobre el siguiente botón. No habló, pero su expresión le decía _"Adelante". _Thorin obedeció.

Con dedos ágiles, fue desabrochando cada botón de oro que sucedía al otro, dejando cada vez más al descubierto el vasto pecho níveo del Elfo que parecía tan frio como la nieve, sin embargo cuando le acarició con la palma de su mano encontró un nicho mucho más cálido de lo que pudieron haber sido sus aposentos en toda su vida. Deseaba acercarse más, acurrucarse en él, besarlo, tener más contacto, pero no podía moverse, estaba atrapado en una prisión invisible que cada vez resultaba más tormentosa.

De repente, el Elfo comenzó a moverse salvajemente sobre la entrepierna del Enano, fuerte, rápido, con profundos movimientos, haciendo que Thorin gritara para sus adentros, sintiendo la necesidad de arquear la espalda, de mover los brazos, de enterar las uñas en la suave piel del rey, pero no podía. Miró hacia abajo y vio el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón de Thranduil, el cual frotaba contra el Enano. Podía sentir la erección del Elfo contra la suya, apretándola, rozándola con fuerza. Sintió que se corría.

Despertó con la horrible sensación de que caía al vacío. Su cabeza dio vueltas tratando de reponerse al impacto. Estaba en su habitación, envuelto en las pieles de lobo. La luz de la tarde a penas y entraba por la terraza. Un viento gélido golpeaba las cortinas y ondeaba las sabanas de su cama. Apartó las pieles de su regazo y observó que sus pantalones estaban húmedos. Metió su mano y sus dedos se cargaron del líquido espeso que envolvía todo su miembro. Al menos eso no había sido un sueño. Se volvió a recostar agotado y con esa extraña quietud en la mente después del acto.


	5. Lapislázuli

_(Omg no tengo perdón T_T pero la universidad consume todo mi día. Por suerte estoy por salir... ¡mil disculpas por la espera! Espero que lo disfruten :D) _

* * *

Las colosales puertas de oro se abrieron, acompañadas por su usual sonido pesado. La colorida y pomposa corte del rey esperó, expectante, con la vista fija en la abertura. Se escucharon unos pasos. Todos los presentes murmuraban desde sus asientos a los costados del salón. Thorin, al pie del trono de su abuelo, apretó los puños.

Entonces lo vio.

Llevaba una túnica de color índigo, bordada con finos hilos de plata, que hacían que las ropas tomaran un tono metalizado. Su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda, y la corona reposaba sobre su cabeza. Las botas negras hacían un considerable eco en el salón, mientras el Elfo se dirigía al estrado con paso espléndido, seguido por otros dos más, parte de su séquito.

Si estaba ofendido, no lo demostró. La corte no disimuló el disgusto al verle mostrando tanta altanería mientras pisaba el castillo del rey Enano; los murmullos ahora inundaban todo el salón y Thranduil caminaba a través de ellos como dentro de una burbuja, donde nada de aquello era capaz de alcanzarle.

Thorin no supo hacia dónde dirigir la vista. La culpa le invadía por sentirse incómodo ante la descortesía de su abuelo para con el Elfo; sin embargo trataba de convencerse de que se lo tenía merecido… ¿o no? No estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar… sus pensamientos eran un caos dentro de su cabeza.

El camino del Elfo se sintió infinito. Se detuvo a unos pasos bajo el estrado real y miró a los ojos al rey. – No fui notificado que celebraríamos esta clase de tertulia, Alteza, pude haber traído a mi corte también. – inquirió con cortesía burlesca.

- Tampoco fui notificado del asunto de nuestra reunión privada, Alteza. Es una pena que las cosas no siempre se den del modo más cómodo para usted. – contestó Thrór con tono desafiante.

- Es una pena, de hecho. – dijo Thranduil sin ver ni una sola vez a Thorin. Este lo observaba por intervalos, primero al techo, luego a la multitud y por último, lentamente bajaba la vista para toparse con la figura del rey Elfo, con temor a encontrarse con sus ojos, pero este parecía como si ni siquiera hubiese reparado en su presencia. – Debo asumir, dado el trato que recibo, que la respuesta a mi petición es negativa.

- No lo es del todo. Espero que no tome a mal el hecho de que esta vez no tengamos una reunión privada, ya que si debemos fijar algo así de importante, me gustaría que luego lo que aquí se diga pueda ser atestiguado. – dijo Thrór.

- Hemos discutido su oferta con el consejo del rey – añadió Thráin - y se a decidido que sus ofrecimientos serían bienvenidos, más estamos dispuestos a renegociar el precio.

El corazón de Thorin saltó hasta la garganta. Nadie le había informado nada al respecto. Cuando se reunió con su abuelo, este parecía resuelto a no tolerar nada que proviniera de su homónimo, sin embargo ahora estaban ofreciendo una reconsideración.

- No podemos dispensar del príncipe Thorin. Como futuro heredero de Erebor después de su padre, su lugar está en su reino. – Continuó el rey – sin embargo, también estamos interesados en reparar y fortalecer las relaciones entre nuestra gente, por lo que estamos dispuestos a procurar un equivalente más próximo a sus ofrecimientos.

- Dos mil guerreros Enanos, más el libre paso para los elfos de Mirkwood por las tierras de Erebor. Además, estamos dispuestos a modificar nuestras leyes para que Elfos y Enanos de alta cuna contraigan matrimonio de manera legal, a excepción del linaje real directo al trono. – citó Thráin. Después de esto, se comenzaron a plantear los por menores de lo que sería en su totalidad el ofrecimiento del rey Enano, en especial este último punto, que era la causa de una gran polémica y división de opiniones entre los Enanos, sin embargo, como todas las cosas, la decisión pertenecía solo al rey.

_¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer, Thorin hijo de Thráin? _

El príncipe se sobresaltó. Sus ojos seguían posados en Thranduil quien mantenía su postura. Sin embargo, aquella suave y elegante voz inundó sus oídos. Los ojos de hielo veían al frente, pero Thorin sintió como si los tenía encima y le oprimían el pecho.

- Agradezco la reconsideración de la oferta, mis señores – dijo Thranduil luego que se terminaran de exponer los términos – pero mucho me temo que no estoy dispuesto a cambiar mis condiciones.

Hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y solo en ese momento, sus ojos llegaron a Thorin…

_Lo único que me interesa eres tú. La decisión es solo tuya._

Con esto, sin esperar respuesta del estrado, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Thrór rebosando de furia por la insolencia del Elfo, a quien le seguían las miradas altivas y las expresiones ahora claramente despreciativas de toda la corte. Sin embargo, Thorin sabía que su abuelo lo dejaría pasar, al igual que lo hacía Thranduil en su momento, porque los dos eran consientes del poder que dominaban, suficiente como para convertir un par de palabras mal escogidas o mal intencionadas en todo un acontecimiento bélico, por lo que como de costumbre, aquellas faltas eran ignoradas. Al menos oficialmente, por supuesto.

Las puertas de oro se cerraron con un sonido sordo. Thorin clavó su mirada en la ranura, mientras escuchaba aquellos susurros dentro de su cabeza.

_La decisión es tuya, Thorin. Tú sabrás donde encontrarme._

* * *

Más tarde, luego de la audiencia con Thranduil, Thrór y su familia celebraron una reunión privada, en los aposentos reales.

- ¿Ves que tenía razón? – decía Thrór mientras bebía de una corriente jarra con cerveza – No le interesa nada que tenga que ver con las relaciones entre nuestros reinos. Te quiere a ti, aún no estoy seguro por qué, pero lo voy a averiguar. – Thorin apartó la vista antes de encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos del rey, que lo conocían más de lo que él mismo se imaginaba. - ¿Se ha acercado a ti? – inquirió el viejo Enano, observando a su nieto detenidamente, y aunque Thorin sabía que su abuelo no desconfiaría de su palabra, aquello le puso los nervios a flor de piel.

- No. – contestó rapidamente. – por supuesto que no.

- Bueno, dímelo de inmediato si llega a suceder. Si cumple con su palabra, se irá mañana mismo, ahora que ya obtuvo una respuesta. Pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que lo vea perderse en la lejanía – contestó fastidiado, llevándose la jarra a los labios y bebiendo largamente, mojándose la barba y las ropas del líquido dorado que se le colaba por las comisuras de la boca.

Aquello hizo que una chispa de desesperación se encendiera en sus adentros. Se iba mañana, a Mirkwood… a semanas de distancia de Erebor…

Luego de realizar lo que estaba pensando se reprimió para sus adentros. Era lo mejor… que se marchara de una vez… así todo volvería a la normalidad.

Terminó la reunión con su familia luego de un largo y abundante almuerzo, y decidió marcharse a sus aposentos para descansar, y de paso evitar cualquier contacto con los elfos quienes parecían encantados con el castillo, yendo de un lado a otro todo el día y como consecuencia, haciéndole creer al rey que no hacían más que espiarle: "No tienen las orejas así por mera apariencia" había dicho mientras se alimentaban "Si Thranduil no se va mañana mismo, puedo ser tan descortés como sea necesario." Recordar esas y otras palabras dichas por su abuelo le hicieron soltar una carcajada divertida, mientras observaba a dos doncellas de Thranduil quienes se inclinaron educadamente y con mucha gracia cuando pasaron junto a él por el pasillo.

Llegó a sus habitaciones y al momento de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, divisó un paquete blanco sobre la cama.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera ir por él, escuchó un sonido en la otra sala y se sobresaltó. No estaba solo.

Lentamente se acercó a la pared que dividía el dormitorio con su sala privada y escuchó. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y las gotas de sudor se deslizaban suavemente por los bordes de su rostro hasta perderse en la espesura de las barbas.

Tragó saliva y escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban, sin embargo…

- ¿Mi señor?

La voz de una de sus criadas hizo que el plomo sobre sus hombros desapareciera repentinamente, haciéndole sentir como un completo idiota. Lo esperaba… Si, de algún modo ilógico y hasta imposible, esperaba que Thranduil hubiera estado ahí… se avergonzó tanto que ni siquiera fue capaz de mantenerle la vista a la vieja criada que se había acercado a él.

- ¿Sucede algo, mi señor? Le noto cierta palidez… - dijo la Enana acercándose más a Thorin, sin embargo este se dio media vuelta y con cierta rudeza preguntó - ¿Qué es eso de ahí? – refiriéndose al pequeño paquete sobre su cama.

- Oh. Pues el paje del rey Thranduil me pidió cortésmente que le entregara esto a mi señor – dijo la anciana – lo describió como un regalo del rey Elfo para usted, antes de la partida.

Thorin no se movió. Sus ojos azules observaban el paquete, abiertos como platos. Sus labios se separaron como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero no dijo nada.

- Me pidió que fuera discreta con el paquete, mi señor, por eso no le conté a nadie, no antes de que usted me lo permitiera.

Thorin se alivió por el proceder de la Enana. Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo fabricar en aquel momento, y le permitió marcharse, no sin antes dejarle bien claro que no era en absoluto necesario que alguien más se enterara de lo sucedido, concediéndole además el no volver a sus labores hasta mañana, dado que la anciana solo se ocupaba de él.

Cuando se encontró solo, se acercó lentamente al paquete cuadrado y lo tomó suavemente entre sus manos. Notó que estaba grácilmente envuelto con una fina seda color marfil, decorada con diminutos diamantes que formaban pequeños rombos por toda la tela. Su amarre dispuesto de manera cuadrada era de una delgada lana del mismo color. Lo desató con cuidado y descubrió una caja de madera negra sin grabados, pero muy elegante. Se quedó observándola unos segundos. El tamaño excedía un poco el de la palma de su mano, pero seguramente lo que contenía era mucho más pequeño. Por un momento no estuvo seguro de lo que quería hacer, si dejarla ahí o incluso deshacerse de ella o… ver lo que contenía. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que le sabía caer en los juegos de Thranduil… estaba harto de sus mentiras y estaba furioso consigo mismo por consentirlas.

Sin embargo, sus dedos tomaron el borde de la caja y lentamente fue levantando la delgada cubierta.

Observó maravillado la piedra redonda de un azul nunca antes visto que yacía sobre una base acolchonada de negra. Era tan intenso que resplandecía contra la piel del príncipe cuando la dejó caer en la palma de su mano. Encajaba perfectamente cuando cerraba su puño y era totalmente ligera.

Notó que había algo dentro de un compartimiento de tela en la superficie de la caja, la extrajo y advirtió que era un pedazo de pergamino.

_"Lapislázuli porque la recordé en tu mirada. Llévatela al corazón y estaré contigo."_

Thorin observó la caligrafía del pergamino por unos momentos. La tinta era negra y la letra muy fina y ligeramente inclinada. Apretó la piedra en su puño y lentamente fue acercándola hasta que la topó en su pecho. De inmediato le invadió una calidez acogedora. Una sensación de felicidad y sosiego parecían emerger de la piedra e inundar sus sentidos. Se dejó caer en la cama y permitió que aquella conmoción le cubriera como un manto.

En ese momento, se llevó la piedra a la boca y la besó, sintiendo una tibieza propia del cuerpo humano y mantuvo sus labios pegados al artefacto de azul intenso hasta que la quietud le condujo a un profundo sueño.


	6. El Banquete

Observó como el líquido rojo se arremolinaba mientras lo vertía dentro de la copa de cristal. Lo acercó a su nariz para percibir la esencia del vino antes de tomar un trago. Faltaban un par de horas para comenzar el camino de regreso, sus criados iban de un lado a otro terminando con los últimos preparativos para el viaje.

No podía evitar sentir que había sido derrotado. Las cosas se habían tornado un poco más complicadas de lo que imaginaba, principalmente por la falta de cooperación del Enano, quien parecía resuelto a decir "NO" a cualquier ofrecimiento por muy fútil que fuere que proviniera de Thranduil. Había intentado acercarse a él durante el resto del día, pero fue imposible. Aparentemente se había confinado él mismo en sus habitaciones, dispuesto a permanecer dentro hasta que el rey se marchara. Aquello no hacía más que confirmarle que su cortejo de hecho había funcionado, pero Thorin sin embargo, no permitiría que algo más sucediera.

- Mi señor, dentro de una hora más nos entregarán los abastecimientos de alimento que hemos solicitado; han prometido comida digna de su persona, Alteza, por lo que ruegan que se les conceda ese lapso de tiempo más para terminar con los preparativos. – le comunicó su paje, un joven elfo de cabellos oscuros y ojos devotos. Thranduil no respondió, de hecho, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia antes de que comenzara a hablar, simplemente se limitó a bajar la vista y mover circularmente la copa entre sus dedos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que entregaste el paquete a la persona correcta? – preguntó luego de un rato, con la vista en algún punto del espacio.

- Si, Alteza.

- ¿Qué hay de la información que te pedí?

- Cuatro son los pretendientes oficiales del príncipe Thorin. Todos ellos tienen relación con el linaje de Durin… parientes lejanos.

- Género.

- Dos machos y dos féminas, mi señor.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el rey inclinó la copa lentamente hasta que el líquido rojo empezó a caer sobre la mesa. - ¿Desea que averigüe algo más, mi señor? – preguntó el paje tomando la copa vacía que el rey le entregaba. Thranduil solo movió la cabeza, indicándole que no había nada más por hacer. Había permanecido en Erebor alrededor de dos semanas, y la confianza con la que había arribado ya no era la misma ahora. Pensó que entregándole aquel obsequio a Thorin haría alguna diferencia, más sin embargo el joven Enano parecía decidido a rechazarle. Se preguntó si sabría lo que aquella piedra significaba…

- Mi señor. – Uno de sus guardias se acercó con un pergamino en la mano. De inmediato, Thranduil notó que tenía el sello de cera del rey.

_"En vísperas de su retorno al magnífico reino de Mirkwood, Erebor celebrará, en nombre del ilustre rey Thranduil, un banquete de despedida y de buena suerte, esperando que su importantísima persona pueda estar presente en los salones principales del castillo a la primera hora de la noche._

_Con toda mi gratitud y respeto:_

_Thrór, rey y protector del reino de Erebor."_

Thranduil soltó un bufido divertido – nuestro cortés anfitrión celebrará una fiesta de despedida. Naturalmente es una forma elegante de hacer que nos marchemos mañana mismo. - comentó entregándole la carta a uno de sus criados. – Aunque me pregunto si habrán otras intenciones detrás de todo esto… A veces no sé si es demasiado listo o demasiado estúpido – dijo entre risas mientras volvía a sentarse de nuevo en la enorme silla de roble - Preparen mis mejores galas – anunció a todos los presentes – puede que esta sea mi última oportunidad.

Después de tomar un largo baño con flores aromáticas, su criado le puso una pulcra manta sobre la cintura y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir de la tina. Thranduil se sentó sobre una silla de madera acolchonada y permitió que le cubriera el cuerpo con aceite de azahar, esparciéndolo con profundos masajes sobre su piel.

El atuendo era de las más finas sedas, tejido a mano con hilos de oro, que hacían que tomara un elegante tono dorado, aún cuando la tela fuese de color marfil. Llevaba hombreras cuadradas y las mangas terminaban en una larga V a tres cuartos de su brazo. Era ajustado en la cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, donde terminaba en la parte de adelante pero continuaba en la trasera, culminando en una cola que sobresalía pocos centímetros del suelo. Los pantalones eran de color beige, considerablemente ajustados y las botas de un café oscuro, casi ocre. Los criados le cepillaron el cabello hasta que estuvo seco y le hicieron un peinado semi recogido, asegurándose de dejarle el rostro libre de cualquier invasión de mechones.

Otro elfo se acercó con una caja de madera repleta de pequeños frascos de aceites aromáticos de toda índole, desde las flores silvestres más comunes del bosque, hasta esencias totalmente desconocidas para aquellas tierras; sin embargo, Thranduil optó por el jazmín, sabía que era el aroma con el que Thorin le identificaba.

Y para resaltar el atuendo, escogió un gargantilla de oro con decoración orgánica y un brillante rubí al centro en forma de ovalo inclinado.

Se observó unos instantes en el enorme espejo al centro de la estancia y estuvo complacido.

Dos doncellas se acercaron con la caja de roble y sacaron la corona del rey de los elfos, y la colocaron lentamente sobre la cabeza del soberano.

* * *

Habían dispuesto cien mesas de diez metros de largo por todo el salón, los gigantescos candelabros con cientos de candelas colgaban ya del techo, iluminando cada rincón del recinto. Los criados iban y venían haciendo equilibrio con las enormes bandejas repletas de comida y los barriles de cerveza estaban ya disponibles como para abastecer a todo el reino, aunque por supuesto, al banquete solo asistían las cortes de los reyes.

El estrado real disponía de dos niveles, en el más alto había cuatro asientos, los dos del centro para los reyes y los dos en los costados para la familia cercana del anfitrión, dado que Thranduil no había llevado a ningún pariente.

Ya estaban todos los invitados dispuestos en sus asientos de honor cuando entró la comitiva de los reyes. Thrór y Thranduil iban juntos en primera fila. Seguidos por Thráin y Thorin, a los que les precedían las familias de más alto rango de Erebor, quienes eran en su mayoría descendientes del linaje de Durin, además de la corte del rey Elfo.

Al llegar al estrado, Thranduil notó que Thrór le cedía el asiento a su derecha a su hijo, Thráin, lo que le dejaba a Thorin el asiento junto a Thranduil, acción lógica, dado que su descendiente próximo era Thráin, no el joven príncipe.

Thranduil observó a Thorin cuando se sentó a su lado. Llevaba una túnica verde musgo, bordada con hilos de plata, y adornada con una hilera de grandes botones dorados con grabados de runas antiguas al centro. Un gran cinturón de hierro le rodeaba la cintura y sus pantalones y botas eran de piel negra, con revestiduras de metal. Llevaba sujeto el cabello con una pinza cilíndrica de plata y los mechones de adelante caían sobre sus hombros como trenzas perfectas. Su barba también había sido trenzada, y la joya plateada que la adornaba tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

Luego de que los reyes y herederos estuvieron sentados, ocho Enanos que constituían parte de la comitiva de Thrór se instalaron en el segundo nivel del estrado. Thranduil los observó con detenimiento; eran cuatro machos y cuatro féminas, la mitad de ellos tan jóvenes como Thorin, lo que significaba que eran los pretendientes oficiales para contraer nupcias con el príncipe.

Sus atenciones fueron atraídas por la sonora voz del rey dando las palabras de bienvenida e iniciación del banquete. Luego se hizo un brindis en nombre del rey Thranduil y comenzaron con el primero de 25 platos que comerían aquella noche.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado del obsequio que te envié. – comentó luego de un largo silencio incomodo entre los dos, fingiendo observar todo el movimiento del ambiente.

- Oh. Si, lo hice. Me disculpo por no haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecer por el detalle. – contestó manteniendo la vista fija sobre el plato. La voz resultaba fría, pero sin embargo y a pesar de la forzada cortesía, Thranduil podía leer el lenguaje corporal del Enano, y era claro que sentía muchísimo más de lo que expresaba.

- Así que de hecho lo recibiste. – dijo entre risas – pensé que tus guardias se desharían de él, por considerarlo un intento de asesinato.

Thorin no contestó, solo se limitó a comer a grandes bocados los trocitos de pollo al horno con limón, el plato que era parte de las 5 entradas del menú de la noche. Thranduil no dijo nada más, al menos no de la forma convencional…

_"¿Sabes lo que significa?"_

Disfrutó ver como Thorin se sobresaltaba y le enviaba una mirada confusa. Sus ojos azules se desviaron rápidamente al plato de comida y se inclinó muchísimo más sobre la mesa, como si aquello fuese suficiente como para alejar la voz que se colaba por sus oídos.

No obstante, antes de que Thranduil pudiera decir algo más, un Enano fornido y de barbas rojizas se acercó a Thorin. El Elfo supo que era uno de los pretendientes que estaban sentados en el estrado. Al notar que Thranduil lo observaba, se inclinó levemente y exclamó – Espero no estar interrumpiendo alguna conversación, Alteza, pero estaría satisfecho con que el príncipe Thorin me brindara solo unos pocos segundos de su atención.

Thranduil no respondió, sus ojos de hielo pasaron de estar sobre el joven Enano de cabellos rojos a observar la reacción de Thorin, quien parecía que la tensión lo había convertido en piedra. Al notar que el Enano no decía nada, Thranduil hizo un suave ademán con su mano, para indicarle que tenía permiso de hablar.

- He traído un regalo para usted… - dijo al tiempo que extraía una pequeña bolsa dorada de una de sus mangas. Thorin lo tomó haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento y desató el cordón de la bolsa, descubriendo un pesado anillo de plata, con una gema amarilla al centro y grabados en Khuzdul alrededor. Thranduil no pudo leer lo que tenía escrito, puesto que Thorin recordó las habilidades ópticas del elfo, y lo apartó lo más que fuere necesario de sus ojos. – Pertenece a mi Casa, mi señor – continuó el Enano – es uno de los dos anillos que me obsequió mi señor Padre al nacer, y ahora le pertenece a usted, en el nombre del profundo amor que profeso.

- Lo aprecio. – contestó Thorin con esa cortesía fría que tanto le caracterizaba y el otro Enano aguardó unos segundos en espera de más palabras, y al notar que aquello era lo único que iba a obtener, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

- Hermoso detalle. – comentó el rey luego de que el Enano de cabellos rojos se sentó en su lugar – pero no pareces muy complacido.

- Ellos están obligados a darme obsequios. Es parte de la formalidad. – contestó concentrándose de nuevo en el plato de comida.

- ¿Ellos? – preguntó, y aunque sabía la respuesta, estaba interesado en lo que Thorin pudiera decir al respecto. El joven Enano soltó con brusquedad el tenedor y lo observó, sin intentar disimular su molestia. – Asuntos personales, Alteza. Nada que pueda merecer su interés.

Y con eso, se levantó y caminó hacia una de las puertas laterales. Thranduil observó a su alrededor, nadie parecía haber notado que el príncipe se marchaba; el rey estaba ocupado bebiendo de un enorme cuerno de mamut, que dos doncellas Enanas trataban de mantener equilibrado sobre su boca mientras la mayoría de gente alrededor reía y gritaba palabras de ánimo. Más adelante, los bufones deformes entretenían a los presentes haciendo tonterías y contando chistes sin ningún sentido o incluso burlándose cruelmente de los mismos invitados, sin embargo la gente reía hasta atragantarse, Thranduil lo atribuyó a los efectos de la cerveza.

Dado el panorama, aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse detrás del joven Enano y aunque, por supuesto, le fue imposible pasar desapercibido, se disculpó con palabras amables y galantería, consiguiendo llegar a la puerta por la que Thorin había salido.

El aire frio le golpeó el rostro cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí. El eco de la animada música conseguía colarse por la enorme pared de piedra, sin embargo el Elfo agradeció por la relativa quietud que reinaba en los pasillos del castillo.

Siguiendo sus instintos, caminó por el pasillo a su derecha, prestando atención a lo que sus oídos le decían. Por suerte, había poca vigilancia en esa parte del castillo, la mayoría de caballeros se encontraban haciendo guardia alrededor del salón principal y a las afueras del castillo, o en cualquier caso, emborrachándose en el banquete. Por lo que sin demasiados incidentes, después de vagabundear alrededor de diez minutos, encontró lo que buscaba.

- De las miles de terrazas existentes en esta inmensa montaña convertida en castillo, me complace encontrarte aquí. – dijo atrayendo la sorpresiva atención del Enano, quien estaba sostenido sobre sus codos en el barandal de piedra de la terraza, aquella misma en la que se habían encontrado a solas la primera vez. Thorin no dijo nada, solo lo observó con expresión inquieta. – Mis obsequios no son una formalidad. – comentó luego de acercarse lo suficiente para que sus susurros fueran escuchados, aunque sin invadir demasiado el espacio personal del Enano. – Son una muestra de necesidad.

Lo observó fijamente a los ojos. Podía leer cualquier cambio en su expresión, aunque sus palabras siempre fueran en la dirección contraria. Thranduil podía ver como se desataba una batalla interior, entre lo que _deseaba_ y lo que _debía_ hacer.

- Como te pregunté antes… ¿Sabes lo que esa piedra significa? – dijo observando el pequeño bolsillo que la túnica tenía a un costado. Thorin la cubrió con su mano con evidente incomodidad.

Thranduil sacó de las mangas una piedra idéntica, el mismo tamaño, el mismo azul intenso… sin embargo, esta tenía pequeños brillos blancos, como si se trataran de estrellas. – Muéstramela… - ordenó el rey. Thorin fue sacándola lentamente del bolsillo, y para su sorpresa, la suya también presentaba aquellas pequeñas manchas brillantes.

- Son dos partes de la misma piedra. – dijo acercándose más – Estos artefactos no son simples gemas preciosas… Es una creencia entre nuestra gente, que estas piedras, traídas de las tierras más allá del mar y trabajadas con magia élfica antigua, son un indicador para quienes están destinados a encontrarse y permanecer unidos. Las piedras no brillan de la misma forma si quienes las portan no están a su vez de alguna manera conectados. – dijo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, observando cómo las estrellas cambiaban y se movían en el cielo oscuro de las lapislázulis. – Estas habían permanecido olvidadas… tú las trajiste de vuelta.

Los ojos azules lo observaron esta vez fija y directamente. Thranduil pudo notar la pasión que ardía ahora en aquellos pozos solitarios. – Tienes que detenerte… - susurró – no podemos continuar con esto. - Thorin se volteó hacia la ciudad que yacía a sus pies. Thranduil se acercó más, posó lentamente una mano sobre el hombro del Enano, y se inclinó para alcanzar su oreja – Ven conmigo. Aún no tienes las responsabilidades de manejar un reino. Ven conmigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde… para los dos.

Sabía lo difícil que era para el orgulloso príncipe de Erebor ir en contra de las palabras de su rey, de sus principios, de sus obligaciones… y sin duda aquello encendía mucho más la determinación de Thranduil. Bajó lentamente su mano hasta encontrar la de Thorin, y la tomó con fuerza. El príncipe se volteó y observó desde su altura a la blanca criatura frente a sí. - ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? – susurró con tono grave, aunque sin soltar la pálida mano que le sostenía. – Lo que tú estés dispuesto a darme. – contestó el Elfo colocando la mano libre sobre su mejilla; sin embargo esta vez el Enano se soltó con brusquedad y añadió – No es una respuesta suficiente para mí. Solo intentas engañarme.

Con esto, comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras. Thranduil lo alcanzó a medio camino, exclamando con voz estridente y por primera vez, enfadada – ¡Deja de repetir las palabras de Thrór! - y con un movimiento brusco lo tomó de los hombros y lo contraminó a la fría pared de piedra. - El trato está roto. – continuó - Esto ahora nos pertenece solo a nosotros dos. No busco nada más de lo que tú estés dispuesto a dar. Te pedí una noche… tan solo una noche. Empecemos desde ahí. – Thorin no dijo nada, pero sus ojos expresaban la duda que le consumía en aquel momento. El Elfo posó una mano sobre el cinturón de hierro que abrazaba la cintura del Enano. Thorin intentó moverse, pero sin demasiada seguridad. Thranduil lo sujetó con más fuerza. – Ven conmigo, Thorin.

Los ojos azules se enfrentaron a los fríos. Thorin tomó la mano que estaba sobre su cintura con ímpetu y la mantuvo a la altura de sus ojos – Esto está destinado a terminar en desgracia. – dijo con gravedad. Thranduil tomó el brazo que le sostenía con su mano libre, e igualando la fuerza que lo prensaba, contestó – Piensa en lo que será de ti si te rehúsas. – Thorin se sorprendió de la respuesta, lo observó con irritación y se soltó bruscamente; sin embargo Thranduil volvió a sujetarlo de la muñeca. - ¿Crees que no sé de todas esas veces que has pensado en mí? – dijo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, como si fueran la fuente de desconocidos hechizos élficos, como aquellos que se mencionaban en antiguas canciones o cuentos de pequeños. – Sé que me necesitas también… - susurró acercando sus blancos labios a los del Enano, como lo había hecho la primera vez que se encontraron. De inmediato, su lengua entró a la boca del príncipe, ahogándose en un beso desenfrenado, frenético, sus lenguas chocaban, y sus labios se movían sin paso, solo buscando devorar la carne del otro. Thranduil sintió la como la barba del enano le rozaba la piel y la fría saliva se unía al calor de las respiraciones.

_"Si no vienes conmigo, Thorin, asediaré tu mente todas las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que corras a Mirkwood por tu cuenta, y lo pidas de rodillas."_

Haló sus hebras negras hacia atrás, logrando que la pinza de plata que las sujetaba cayera al piso con un agudo sonido que perturbó la quietud del pasillo. Thorin puso su mano pesada sobre el brazo del elfo y apretó con fuerza mientras sentía como el rey hundía su mano por su túnica en busca de su miembro.

_"¿Lo ves? Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti."_ – susurró la suave y erótica voz dentro de la mente del Enano mientras la criatura mágica sujetaba su duro miembro sobre la ropa interior.

No obstante, repentinamente entre jadeos, Thranduil se despegó del Enano y volvió sus ojos atentos al final de las escaleras, donde comenzaba el pasillo. Thorin lo observó sumido ahora en el desconcierto y el temor, susurrando - ¿Hay alguien…? – Thranduil no respondió, pero quitó sus manos de encima del Enano y mantuvo su vista en el mismo punto – Contéstame, maldita sea… - suplicó el príncipe observando la expresión grave en el hermoso rostro de Thranduil.

- No es seguro aquí. – dijo escudriñando las sombras. – Escucho movimiento… - Thorin lo sujetó por el cuello de la túnica con violencia, obligándole a inclinarse hasta que sus narices se encontraron – He preguntado si alguien nos vio. – Dijo airado. Thranduil se soltó bruscamente y lo observó con aquella mirada despreciativa desde su altura – No olvides tu lugar, Thorin. No vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera. – sentenció acomodándose la túnica de nuevo. – Y no, no hay nadie ahí. – continuó - Lo que escuché seguramente fueron los pasos de los imbéciles borrachos que comienzan a salir del Salón para vagar por el castillo. Sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. No tengo más opción que marcharme mañana mismo, gracias a la cortesía de tu rey; de hecho... - se acercó de nuevo a Thorin, haciéndole retroceder hasta que se encontró de espaldas con la pared. - no me quedan más que un par de horas… - Observó directamente a Thorin, en espera de la respuesta.

El príncipe le devolvió la mirada desafiante, sin embargo, luego la desvió en dirección a la terraza, donde la luz de la luna hacía retroceder a la penumbra hacia las profundidades de la montaña.

- Lo haremos a mi manera. – resolvió.

- A tu manera será. - Thranduil no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lo había conseguido.


	7. Sospechas

_Thranduil abandona Erebor, pero Thorin debe ocuparse de otros infortunios que le acontecen antes de partir a Mirkwood._

* * *

El cielo comenzó a tornarse de un claro color púrpura. El inicio del día estaba cerca. Thorin no había dormido el resto de la noche, y ni siquiera lo intentó. Permaneció sentado en una de las sillas de hierro de la mesa de la terraza, abrigado con una gruesa capa de piel lobuna negra, para soportar aquellas bajas temperaturas nocturnas.

Se levantó de la silla y llamó a sus criadas para que le prepararan el baño. Las tres atendieron al llamado de inmediato, a pesar de que la hora habitual de servicio aún no llegaba. El Enano pidió que el agua estuviera un poco más caliente esta vez, el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo fuera le había helado hasta los huesos.

Su sumergió en el agua placenteramente caliente y cerró los ojos.

Thranduil se iba aquella mañana, bajo los primeros rayos del sol, y como habían acordado por decisión de Thorin, el Enano partiría a Mirkwood una semana después, con otro grupo de mercaderes que se dirigían a las tierras del Este a lo largo del Anduin.

Al terminar, una de las Enanas lo secó con una toalla, enrollándola luego sobre la cintura del príncipe. Salieron del baño y las ropas estaban ya sobre la cama. Esta vez se trataba de una túnica sencilla color morado con detalles dorados, acompañada de un grueso cinturón de cuero negro con cintas también doradas. Mientras le secaban el cabello, uno de los guardias irrumpió en el recinto.

- Mi señor, el rey Thrór requiere de su presencia en la sala privada del rey, de inmediato.

Thorin se sorprendió por aquella llamada, pero se apresuró a terminar de vestirse y salir de sus aposentos. Mientras avanzaba, las preguntas y conjeturas brotaban de su cabeza como si se tratara de una fuente. ¿Por qué su abuelo quería hablar con él?... ¿era mera casualidad que le mandara a llamar a la mañana justo después de su encuentro con Thranduil?... Sus piernas le fallaron un par de veces. El guardia que le acompañaba lo observó con extrañeza, por lo que Thorin trató de controlarse en lo que faltara del camino.

Los Caballeros de la guardia real le abrieron las pesadas puertas de oro a los aposentos de su señor abuelo y estas se cerraron en un sonido pesado tras de sí. Su corazón latía desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, pero caminó a paso decidido hacia la sala privada del rey.

Al abrir, no encontró a nadie y aquello no hizo más que incrementar su nerviosísimo. Le tomó unos momentos el decidirse si esperar o retirarse; pero reparó que no soportaría permanecer en un solo sitio demasiado tiempo, no en aquella situación, por lo que se inclinó por la segunda opción; no obstante al dirigirse a la salida, las puertas no se abrieron. Trató de empujarlas varias veces, pero estaban bloqueadas desde afuera. Airoso, llamó a los guardias, ordenándoles que le dejaran salir, y desde las afueras, pudo escuchar como uno de los caballeros contestaba: - El rey Thrór ha ordenado que permanezca aquí hasta que concluya la salida de la compañía del rey Thranduil.

Aquello lo heló de pies a cabeza.

Lo sabía. Thrór lo sabía.

Después del golpe, trató de mantener la calma y no alarmarse más de lo necesario. Thranduil había notado algo en aquel instante, pero sea lo que sea que fue no pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca para verlos entre la penumbra, o de lo contrario, la poderosa vista del rey élfico le hubiera detectado de inmediato.

Regresó a la sala privada del rey y se sentó en una de las sillas del costado derecho, cerca del sitio de su abuelo. "No tengo nada que ocultar" se dijo para sus adentros "No tengo nada que ocultar" repitió.

"Esto es lo que debo creer cuando lo enfrente."

* * *

Esperó alrededor de dos horas, lo que le ayudó a recuperar la cabeza fría y la compostura. Sea lo que sea que viniera, lidiaría con ello.

Finalmente, las puertas principales se abrieron. Thorin escuchó el sonido pesado de unos pasos. Eran dos pares de pies. Al instante, su abuelo y su padre entraron a la sala. Thrór fue directo al asiento principal y Thráin ocupó el suyo junto a su padre.

Ambos observaron directamente a Thorin. Las miradas fueron duras, hasta cierto punto acusadoras.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó el joven Enano, con un exitoso tono de voz áspero y levemente molesto, típico de él.

- Las cosas han comenzado a ponerse misteriosas por aquí, Thorin. – comenzó su abuelo, con gravedad. – Nada de lo que acontece dentro de las paredes de mi castillo se me escapa de las manos. Asumo que estás consciente de ello.

Thorin lo observó sin parpadear. No sabía hasta qué punto su abuelo estaba al tanto de la situación; y ya conocía muy bien aquel truco que utilizaba para obtener información, cuando sus presas, victimas del nerviosismo, el temor o la culpa, confesaban sus crímenes a un juez que los ignoraba por completo o solo conocía la mitad de ellos.

- Creo que te refieres a mi reunión con el rey Thranduil, la noche del banquete. – se aventuró, desafiante. Thrór arqueó una ceja, Thorin no estuvo seguro si había revelado la información equivocada o si su abuelo estaba sorprendido de que el príncipe admitiera su "delito" tan abiertamente.

- ¿De que se trató todo eso? – preguntó Thráin, quien no podía disimular su creciente enfado.

Sin embargo, antes de que Thorin pudiera comenzar a procesar a mil por hora su respuesta, Thrór levantó la mano, en indicación de que no había terminado de hablar. Thráin se levantó y salió de la habitación. El silencio que reinó mientras su padre estuvo fuera fue acuchillante, su abuelo mantenía su vista fija, como tratando de encontrar las respuestas a preguntas que solo él conocía.

Al momento, se escucharon dos pares de pies que se dirigían a la sala. Thorin se sorprendió al ver a Elim, el Enano de cabellos rojos, entrando justo detrás de Thráin.

Las cosas de hecho estaban comenzando a ponerse misteriosas para el mismo Thorin. Temió que su primera respuesta hubiera sido demasiado apresurada y que todo el asunto se tratara de algo completamente diferente y ahora acababa por darle a su abuelo otra cosa más por la cual interrogarlo.

Cuando se hubieron sentado (Elim justo enfrente de Thorin, quien evitó el contacto visual), su abuelo continuó – cuéntame de tu reunión con Thranduil. – ordenó.

- Nos encontramos en el pasillo, cuando yo salí a tomar aire. – dijo mientras su cerebro trabajaba una respuesta satisfactoria. – Aparentemente coincidimos en la necesidad de un respiro.

Thrór no dijo nada, dejándole en claro que aquello no era suficiente.

- Me abordó para discutir el asunto del trato que planteó en un inicio. – dijo entrando en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que de hecho no estaba haciendo más que improvisar, y aquello podía fácilmente hacerle caer en su propia trampa– Me dijo que no quería ni necesitaba dos mil guerreros Enanos, debido a que eso no haría más que entorpecer los intentos de restablecer las relaciones entre nuestros reinos, dado que según sus palabras "tantos Enanos amenazarían mi buena cordura y la de mi gente.", por lo que consideraba que las cosas debían hacerse mucho más despacio y mi presencia en Mirkwood sería un buen comienzo.

Thrór mantuvo su vista fija en su sobrino y con esto, el pánico de Thorin no hizo más que acrecentarse, dado que las pocas ideas se le escapaban o eran absolutamente inservibles; sin embargo el rey finalmente tomó la palabra.

- ¿No estás obviando nada, Thorin? No me gustaría pensar que te estás atreviendo a mentirme.

Thrór hizo un ademán en dirección a Elim, y este rebuscó en una de sus bolsas laterales. Los ojos azules del príncipe siguieron el camino de la mano que sostenía la pinza de plata, hasta que fue colocada al centro de la mesa. El corazón se le disparó. ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo fue posible que hubiera cometido semejante error?

- Lo encontré en uno de los escalones que van hacia las terrazas del norte. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Usted llevaba sujeto el cabello con esto. – Dijo el Enano de barbas rojas mirando al príncipe. – Mientras se desarrollaba el banquete, noté que tuvo una riña con el rey Thranduil en el estrado, y eso le obligó a usted a marcharse… momentos después, el rey también se levantó y salió por la misma puerta que usted… asumí que trataba de seguirlo. – Thorin observaba fijamente al atractivo Enano de barbas rojas. No era capaz de culparlo ni de enfadarse tanto como lo merecía, puesto que no parecía que quisiera perjudicarlo de algún modo, más bien, lucía preocupado, y eso le dio la respuesta que necesitaba. – Me tomó mucho tiempo seguir el rastro sin que me descubriera… por lo que cuando encontré la joya temí lo peor. Pero me embargó el más grande sentimiento de alivio al llegar a sus aposentos y ser notificado que usted estaba dentro, sano y salvo. – Dijo Elim.

- No cometas el error de creer que no me di cuenta cuando Thranduil se levantó del estrado y se marchó – interrumpió Thrór, enviándole una mirada que denotaba sospecha - nunca estaría lo suficientemente tranquilo compartiendo el mismo salón con ese brujo… sin embargo, no imaginé que su salida tuviera que ver contigo. – el viejo rey se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa. – Seis mil años caen sobre la espalda de Thranduil, y no en vano, aunque su apariencia no lo manifieste. De su boca no salen más que artimañas y encantamientos que llevan a sus presas a hacer lo inimaginable solo por complacerlo. Antes te dije que Thranduil tenía objetivos más oscuros que los que se atrevió a manifestar… y ahora no me cabe duda de eso. - dijo el astuto rey deteniéndose justo detrás de Elim, al frente de Thorin - ¿Qué es lo que te ha propuesto a ti, mi amado nieto, que no has tenido la suficiente prudencia y sabiduría para contármelo?

"No tengo nada que ocultar" se dijo, desafiando la mirada del rey. "No tengo nada que ocultar".

- Lo que te he dicho a sido la verdad. La pinza no tiene nada que ver con el rey Thranduil. Luego de que nos reunimos y él me planteó su punto de vista, caminamos juntos hacia una de las terrazas… del norte. – Puntualizó dedicándole una mirada severa a Elim – pero fue ahí donde nos separamos. En el camino no hablamos más, el rey buscaba quietud y silencio, y eso fue lo que obtuvo. La pinza debió haberse resbalado en algún punto, simplemente no lo recuerdo. - dijo con tono molesto, ofendido, y no le fue difícil, puesto que de verdad se sentía así. Siempre que hablaba de Thranduil con su abuelo, le volvían a embargar las mismas dudas. ¿Por qué no creer en la palabra de Thrór cuando decía que el elfo no buscaba más que satisfacer sus propios fines? que era el más diestro en las mentiras y la manipulación. – En cuanto a la supuesta riña entre el rey y yo – continuó, observando a los ojos a Elim – se dio porque te atreviste a interrumpir nuestra incomoda y obligatoria conversación con tus obsequios. Él quiso saber la razón de tu detalle y el significado de tus palabras.

Elim se sonrojó como pocas veces lo había visto hacerlo y bajó la mirada, susurrando– ruego por el perdón.

Thorin observó a su abuelo. Podía notar la duda en sus ojos. Si algo definía a Thrór era la desconfianza, y ni siquiera su nieto era la excepción. Sin embargo, retornó a su asiento y luego de un breve silencio, resolvió – Tomaré tu palabra como un hecho, Thorin. Pero quiero que recuerdes lo perjudicial que puede ser para ti si lo que has dicho han sido mentiras. La justicia del rey caerá sobre ti con la misma ira, aunque seas de mi propia sangre.

Y con esto, pidió a todos que dejaran la sala de inmediato, a excepción de su hijo, Thráin.

Thorin y Elim salieron juntos de los aposentos reales.

- Mi señor… - dijo el Enano mientras caminaban por el pasillo – ruego que me perdone, por el inconveniente que he causado. Sin embargo y aunque no intento excusarme, fue el temor y la preocupación autentica la que me llevó a actuar de esta manera.

- Pudiste haber hablado conmigo en vez de ir a contárselo al rey. – contestó sin contener su molestia. – Fue entrometido. Y me diste problemas.

Elim no dijo nada y Thorin sintió una repentina compasión por el Enano. Ninguno de los otros tres eran tan devotos y resueltos como Elim, quien siempre había demostrado mucho más que obligación en sus actos. Thorin permitió que caminara con él hasta sus aposentos.

- Por favor… - exclamó, invitándole a pasar a las estancias. El Enano con hebras de fuego se sorprendió, pero acató rápidamente la orden. – No es la primera vez que haces tonterías apresuradas, Elim. – dijo Thorin, esta vez con una mueca en la cara, casi como una sonrisa. – Quiero que entiendas de una vez, que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo, no necesito que lo hagas por mí. – continuó, dirigiéndose a la terraza.

- Estoy profundamente avergonzado, mi señor. – contestó el Enano. Ambos observaron la ruidosa ciudad a sus pies – Pero supongo que son acciones desesperadas… - continuó, dirigiendo sus ojos cobrizos a los azules del príncipe – realmente deseo unirme a usted… pero la competencia es ardua, y eso exaspera mi corazón…

Thorin lo observó unos instantes. ¿Por qué no pudo ser así de sencillo? Aquí estaba su lugar, pero su corazón lo denegaba. Sin embargo, Thorin sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer...

- No lo es, Elim. – contestó, luego de la breve pausa – Tú siempre has estado a la vanguardia.

Thorin observó como los ojos cobrizos se abrían como platos. Se sintió terrible por expresarle su decisión en aquel momento, en las vísperas de su visita a Mirkwood… pero necesitaba algo que le obligara a regresar… algo que le recordara que su lugar estaba en Erebor…

- Te he elegido a ti como mi pareja… - dijo tomándole de las gruesas manos envueltas en cuero – Sé que tuve que haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no deseaba apresurar mi decisión, no sin antes estar seguro.

Observó aquellos cálidos y apasionados ojos rojos, y se prometió mantenerlos en su mente mientras durara su viaje... serían la razón que necesitaba para regresar, sin importar lo que allá aconteciera, el honor le haría volver y cumplir con su promesa.

Elim se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los del príncipe. En otros tiempos, el beso hubiera sido bien acogido, pero en aquel momento no resultó más que frío e insípido.


	8. Mirkwood

El sol estaba ya en su cenit cuando entraron en los dominios del rey Thranduil. La salida de Erebor se había retrasado, por lo que arribaron a Mirkwood tres días después de la fecha acordada.

A pesar de que era mediodía, el reino estaba sumido en una serena y reconfortante penumbra, donde los rayos dorados del sol apenas alcanzaban a atravesar la espesura del bosque.

Thorin dejó en claro que no debía haber ningún tipo de recibimiento especial, nada que hiciera sospechar a su compañía de mercaderes. Y así fue. No fueron recibidos más que por los caballeros que montaban guardia, con el típico porte altanero y despectivo. Thorin se aseguró de pasar lo mayormente desapercibido que fuera posible, y naturalmente nadie se imaginaría que el príncipe de Erebor cabalgaría a Mirkwood con un grupo reducido de comerciantes de armas, por lo que nadie le prestaba demasiada atención al joven Enano que iba al centro de la comitiva.

Al ingresar al reino, fueron recibidos por el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad, junto con dos caballeros más. Thorin reconoció al de la derecha, aún cuando quiso mantener un perfil bajo.

- En el nombre del rey Thranduil, les damos la bienvenida al pacifico reino de Mirkwood. – citó el bello capitán dirigiéndose a la compañía – dejen atrás esas desesperanzas que afligen sus corazones, esta noche el bosque los acogerá y aliviará sus penurias. – concluyó con una pequeña y calurosa sonrisa.

El capitán les hizo un ademán para que le siguieran. Thorin ya conocía el protocolo, irían a descansar y comer algo, para luego, si era necesario, presentarse ante el rey, y si no, a comenzar con el mercado.

El Elfo que estuvo a la derecha del capitán en el recibimiento, cabalgó hasta ponerse a su altura.

- El rey Thranduil le da la bienvenida, mi señor. - dijo asomando un poco el rostro por entre la capa – Esperando que el viaje no haya sido fatigoso en demasía.

- En absoluto, mi señor. – contestó Thorin con fría cortesía. El Elfo lo acompañó por el camino hasta las estancias en silencio, pero no fue un silencio incomodo o pesado, sino más bien de tranquilidad y sosiego, ese que parecía embargar a cualquier criatura que pisara los dominios de los Elfos.

Las estancias eran sencillas, pero cómodas y acogedoras. Habían ocho camas exactas para la compañía de mercaderes, dispuestas cuatro a cada lado, más una chimenea al fondo.

- Mi señor. – dijo el líder de la compañía, acercándose a Thorin – le sugiero que descanse todo lo que pueda mientras hacemos nuestras diligencias; dentro de tres días partiremos a un viaje mucho más largo y duro por los asentamientos a lo largo del Anduin, y me temo que no dispondremos de tanta comodidad como la que aquí se nos proporciona.

- Mi señor. – interrumpió el capitán de la guardia – Rogamos por el perdón. Le hemos reconocido demasiado tarde como para darle el recibimiento que merece. Sin embargo y aún sabiendo que usted desea mantener un bajo perfil, le pedimos, en nombre del rey Thranduil, que acepte hospedarse en el castillo, donde cualquier necesidad será inmediatamente solventada.

Thorin no supo si aquello había sido ideado por Thranduil o las palabras del Elfo eran sinceras. Y a pesar de la inevitable desconfianza que se asomaba en los ojos de Thorin, el líder de la compañía pareció satisfecho con el ofrecimiento y le rogó que aceptara; acordando que solicitaría de su presencia unas horas antes de partir a su próximo destino.

Thorin recogió su equipaje y salió de las estancias. Afuera le esperaba el Elfo que cubría su rostro con la capa. Este se inclinó levemente al verlo y le pidió que lo siguiera.

Cuando hubieron llegado hasta el camino que conducía a las enormes puertas del castillo, el Elfo se detuvo y se volteó directamente a Thorin, quitándose la capa al mismo tiempo. – Mi nombre es Legolas hijo de Thranduil, mi señor. Pido perdón por la rudeza, pero fui notificado de la boca de mi señor Padre que nuestra interacción debía ser lo más discreta posible. Espero no haber cometido ofensa alguna en su contra.

Thorin lo observó directamente. Era la viva imagen de su padre, alto, orgulloso, hermoso. Sin embargo, Thorin pudo percibir en aquellos ojos algo que Thranduil no poseía: gentileza. Thranduil siempre se refería a Legolas como "mi pequeño y amado hijo", sin embargo, el Elfo que tenía enfrente poseía todo el aspecto de un adulto, aunque quizás la percepción cambiase cuando se le apreciaba desde aquellos antiguos ojos celestes, que han visto y sobrevivido a tantos inviernos.

Caminaron a lo largo del hermoso camino, custodiado por dos enormes robles blancos, a los lados de la colosal entrada al castillo.

Thorin tomó un largo respiro antes de traspasar las puertas.

De ahora en adelante, sea lo que sea que aconteciera, las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

* * *

Al salón parecía iluminarle una misteriosa media luz dorada, que resaltaba las gigantescas esculturas de antiguos reyes dispuestas al frente, detrás del trono del rey.

Una suave melodía se unía al endulzante ambiente, y Thorin se sintió tranquilo. Ninguna de las dudas y pesares que le habían acompañado parecía permanecer ahí con él.

Las puertas de oro al costado derecho del trono se abrieron. Thorin observó como de ellas salía aquella majestuosa y mágica criatura, vestida de oro, y el salón se iluminó con poco más ante su presencia.

- Bienvenido a Mirkwood, Thorin hijo de Thráin. – dijo con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro. De inmediato, Legolas hincó la rodilla ante su padre. Thranduil se acercó a él y le indicó que se levantara. – Buen trabajo, hijo mío. – con esto, clavó un amoroso y familiar beso en los labios de su primogénito – Estoy seguro que el príncipe Thorin no tiene ninguna clase de queja por el trato que ha recibido hasta ahora. Todo se hizo de la forma que usted solicitó. – dijo dirigiéndose al Enano, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Sígame, por favor. – finalizó. Legolas dio media vuelta y salió de la sala, mientras Thorin y Thranduil se dirigían hacia la entrada a la derecha del trono.

- Tú hijo… ¿lo sabe? – preguntó luego de un breve silencio.

- Él solo sigue órdenes, – contestó – al igual que el capitán de la guardia. No es extraño que los gobernantes o, en tu caso, los representantes de estos, celebren una reunión privada. Aunque no lo creas, no genera demasiadas sospechas.

Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una pesada puerta de oro. El caballero la abrió para cederles el paso y la cerró tras de ellos. Thranduil entonces se volteó y la expresión en sus ojos cambió. Ahora lo veían con ansias, hambrientos. – No sabes cuánto me deleita tenerte aquí, Thorin… - dijo sosteniéndole de los hombros – Te extrañe como nunca lo hubiera imaginado… - con esto, clavó un largo beso en los labios del Enano, y este lo recibió sin protestas.

Sin quitar la blanca mano del hombro del príncipe, caminaron hasta que llegaron a unas elegantes y acogedoras estancias con numerosas puertas. En medio estaban dispuestos unos sofás de color blanco, y pequeñas mesillas de la misma madera de los robles blancos que custodiaban la entrada al castillo. Al fondo, estaba una enorme mesa con pergaminos y libros desparramados por toda la superficie – Estas son las estancias del rey, y ahora son tuyas también, mientras permanezcas aquí. Por favor, siéntete libre y cómodo, no hay lugar más seguro en Mirkwood que en donde el rey descansa.

Thranduil se acercó a una de las mesillas y tomó dos copas de cristal para verter un poco de vino rojo – debes estar hambriento. - dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la copa.

- El viaje a sido largo – afirmó – no negaré que no me vendría bien alimentarme y tomar un baño.

- Ya estaba preparado para ello. – dijo el rey con una sonrisa. Y le pidió que le siguiera a una de las puertas laterales. Se encontraron en una sala con una enorme mesa repleta de comida. No había sirvientes cerca y eso hizo que Thorin se sintiera más tranquilo.

No se contuvo con la comida, y devoró todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Thranduil simplemente observaba, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de que era tanta comida como para alimentar decentemente a una decena de Elfos, Thorin acabó con ella más rápido de lo que Thranduil esperaba.

- ¿Tienes más hambre? – preguntó cuando Thorin acababa con la última copa de la novena botella de vino.

- Oh. No, no. – dijo sintiéndose un poco avergonzado – me siento mejor ahora.

- Bien. – contestó el Elfo levantándose de la silla y situándose tras el Enano – Esta ha sido una experiencia adorable. – susurró a los oídos del príncipe quien se estremeció al sentir la respiración del rey acariciando su oreja.

Luego de un rato, Thranduil le sugirió tomar el baño que tanto deseaba. El Enano accedió complacido, puesto que no soportaba más llevar encima aquellas sucias y andrajosas ropas pegadas al cuerpo.

Thranduil lo condujo hacia un pulcro cuarto con una bañera de mármol e invitó a Thorin a pasar, y para sorpresa de este, el Elfo entró también al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces…? – preguntó estupefacto.

- Vamos a tomar un baño. – contestó el rey dirigiéndose al grifo y abriéndolo para que el agua caliente comenzara a caer en la bañera. Thorin vio como los largos y blancos dedos acariciaban la superficie del agua que comenzaba a cumularse. – Mientras permanezcas en mi reino, estás a mi merced. He dicho que quiero tomar un baño contigo, Thorin, y eso es lo que haremos. – dijo desabotonando la túnica dorada. Thorin observó como el pecho y los hombros comenzaban a descubrirse. Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, y ni siquiera en sus fantasías había lucido así de hermoso. La túnica cayó al suelo, y Thorin recorrió el sublime cuerpo del rey de los elfos con la mirada. Parecía esculpido en mármol, blanco, brillante, perfecto. Observó su hermoso vientre blanco y su hombría ya dispuesta.

Thorin se quitó la camisa y los pantalones. Observó complacido como la hambrienta mirada del rey lo recorría y se detenía en aquella enorme y dura hombría. A diferencia del rey, el cuerpo de Thorin era muchísimo más musculoso y atlético.

Ambos entraron a la bañera. Thranduil ordenó a Thorin que se volteara, y así comenzó a lavar su espalda. Thorin sentía las cálidas manos que acariciaban sus hombros con agilidad – Tú no deberías ser quien me sirva. – susurró el joven Enano dándose la vuelta y tomando por primera vez la iniciativa. Se embarcaron en un profundo beso. Thorin sintió aquellos labios en contacto con los suyos, esos que había deseado tanto y que espiaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad. El beso comenzó a hacerse más salvaje, sus manos tocaban el pecho del otro, y todo ese deseo reprimido fue liberado. Thranduil tocaba el pene del Enano de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos profundos, y Thorin gemía entre besos. El príncipe obligó al rey a inclinarse hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza se apoyara en el borde de la bañera y lo observó, aquella blanca y hermosa criatura estaba a su merced. Posó su mano sobre su cuello y pensó en lo fácil que sería acabar con la vida de ese ser mágico en aquel momento en el que se encontraba tan vulnerable, en lo sencillo que sería cortar aquellas alas y poner fin a su larga existencia; pero lo único que el cuello del rey recibió fueron dulces caricias y eróticos besos.

Thorin se ahogó en el sabor de la piel del rey, en su aroma, aquella fragancia a jazmín que parecía ser parte él. Sus erecciones se encontraron y se acariciaron por si solas, cuando el príncipe besaba sin piedad el esculpido pecho del Elfo.

De un momento a otro, Thranduil empujó hacia atrás y haciendo uso de la fuerza le obligó a darse la vuelta. Sus manos masajearon con ímpetu y deseo las nalgas firmes del Enano – Oh Thorin… - susurraba el elfo, acercando su dedo hacia la abertura, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera penetrarlo, el Enano hizo un movimiento brusco y empujó al elfo hacia atrás.

- Dije que lo haríamos a mi manera – susurró con voz jadeante, deseosa. Thorin separó las nalgas del Elfo y observó la abertura.

- Espera…

La lengua se deslizó por la entrada y Thranduil gimió. Aquel grito no hizo más que enardecer el deseo del Enano, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y más exploratorias. Con la mano libre tocaba la hombría del Elfo y con la otra tocaba la suya propia. Thranduil gemía y sus piernas temblaban, su piel se erizaba y Thorin no quería más que hacerlo completamente suyo.

Tomó su grueso miembro y lo llevó hasta la entrada.

- No… - gimió el rey – por favor Thorin, aún no estoy listo…- rogó. Más esto solo sirvió para llevar al límite del deseo al Enano, quien empujó su pene sin piedad hasta la raíz. Sus gemidos de placer se confundían con los gritos del rey – ¡Duele! Detente Thorin… por favor… ah! – Thorin sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de Thranduil, y observaba como esta se enrojecía levemente con la presión de sus gruesas y fuertes manos – Eres hermoso… - susurraba embistiendo con todas sus fuerzas a la nívea figura.

- Detente… por favor…-rogaba el rey, más sus gritos de dolor fueron transformándose en gemidos, gemidos de un claro y potente placer y Thorin notó como su pene ahora entraba con más facilidad por el estrecho ano de rey. – Si… eso es… oh Thorin! - susurraba, abriendo más las piernas e inclinándose hacia el miembro del Enano y Thorin lo embestía con frenesí, presa de las más extraordinarias sensaciones, compartidas también con Thranduil.

Ambos llegaron al clímax, y Thorin se aseguró que su semilla terminara por completo dentro del cuerpo de su amante y Thranduil sintió como el líquido le recorría con una calidez que nunca había sentido antes. Al terminar, Thorin sacó su miembro del ano de Thranduil y observó maravillado como el semen salía de la abertura y como los celestes ojos lo observaban con la más viva pasión que jamás le había sido dedicada.


	9. Al caer la noche

Thorin buscó una de las toallas que estaban pulcramente dobladas sobre la banca al costado del cuarto. Thranduil lo observó desde donde estaba, aún dentro de la bañera. No pudo evitar el ser embargado por un sentimiento de desolación, por la actitud fría del Enano que había vuelto a resurgir cuando todo había terminado. "No es más que un contrato…" pensó, observando cómo se envolvía la cintura con la toalla y salía del cuarto de baño, sin mediar palabra.

Thranduil trató de hacer lo mismo, pero al momento de levantarse, sus piernas fallaron y cayó sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo un considerable dolor que le laceró el cuerpo. "A pasado demasiado tiempo…", se dijo, levantándose esta vez con más cuidado.

Se puso ropa limpia y cómoda, aunque por supuesto, sin descuidar el más mínimo detalle. Su cabeza ahora estaba decorada con una fina diadema de plata que hacía juego con su vestimenta a tonos grises. Se reunió con Thorin en el comedor para tomar la cena de la primera noche.

El castillo estaba ahora iluminado por una endulzante luz plateada artificial, y Thorin pudo deducir que no hacía más de tres o cuatro horas que el Sol se había ocultado por completo.

Engulleron sus alimentos en silencio. Thorin no apartó ni una sola vez la vista del plato y aquello no hacía más que enardecer la irritación del Elfo. - ¿No vas a decir nada? – comentó con desdén rompiendo la incómoda quietud – No eres una buena compañía.

- Me disculpo por no ser entretenimiento suficiente. – contestó con frialdad sin levantar la vista – pero los limites de nuestra relación han sido claramente trazados. Sé cuál es mi deber, y tú no debes olvidar el tuyo, cuando el momento llegue.

Thranduil sintió como aquella respuesta le lastimaba el corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continuaba con la misma actitud, luego de haber compartido algo tan íntimo y con tanta disposición? Pero más importante, ¿por qué se sentía tan dolido? Su corazón había sido herido por la criatura que tenía frente a sí y no podía entender la razón de su zozobra. Temió que algo más profundo estuviera emergiendo de su viejo espíritu… Algo que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás consideró muerto y olvidado. Sin embargo, no fue más que ira lo que su hermoso rostro y sus labios expresaron. Arrojando el tenedor de plata sobre la mesa, exclamó airoso– Haz tu trabajo entonces, Enano, compláceme y yo decidiré si tú y tu pueblo vulgar merecen de mis asistencias.

Los lapislázulis enfrentaron los ojos de hielo. Los pozos azules estaban vacíos, y Thranduil supo que Thorin había decidido irse muy lejos de ahí, aunque su cuerpo estuviera sentado a unos centímetros de distancia.

El Enano se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y con un solo brazo, arrasó con todo lo que estuviera sobre la mesa. Se acercó al Elfo y le hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda baja tocó el filo de la mesa. – Súbete. – susurró el Enano sujetándole de la cintura para obligarlo a hacer lo que demandaba. Sin embargo Thranduil opuso resistencia igualando las fuerzas. – No tienes voz aquí, Enano. – y empujando hacia adelante, logró sacárselo de encima. – Quítate la ropa. – ordenó.

Por unos segundos creyó que el Enano se resistiría, pero luego de dirigirle una mirada de odio, que no hizo más que profundizar en aquella herida que se estaba formando en su corazón, hizo lo que se le demandaba.

_De su boca no salen más que artimañas y encantamientos que llevan a sus presas a hacer lo inimaginable solo por complacerlo. _Aquellas palabras de su abuelo lideraban sus pensamientos. En el corazón de Thorin no había más que confusión y miedo. Había disfrutado en demasía de su primer encuentro, aún cuando se aseguró de que resultara ser una experiencia dolorosa para su amante. El estar dentro de su cuerpo había sido lo más especial que jamás había sentido, jamás igualado a sus compañías anteriores, nada se le parecía. Sus labios eran intoxicantes, pero no hubo dulzura en el toque, Thorin se había asegurado de ello. No permitiría que su intimidad con el rey tocara demasiado su corazón, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Mientras se desnudaba, se obligó a pensar en Elim, el Enano al que se había prometido, pero no obtuvo más que una vaga sombra sin rostro, ante aquellos maravillosos ojos celestes que lo observaban hambrientos.

Sus ropas cayeron por completo al suelo. Thranduil entonces comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, observándole meticulosamente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Thorin sintiéndose ofendido.

- Examino el precio de mi juramento. – contestó con frialdad. – No me gustó lo que hiciste la primera vez. Yo soy quien toma las decisiones. No olvides que mientras permanezcas en mi reino, estás a mi merced, Thorin de Erebor. – Thranduil se detuvo justo detrás del príncipe y posó su cálida mano sobre la piel de su espalda baja, sintiendo como el Enano se estremecía en respuesta. El Elfo se inclinó y con la otra mano levantó el rostro del Enano para lograr alcanzar sus labios. Thorin sintió como la lengua del rey entraba a su boca explorando con movimientos profundos. Su hombría comenzó a reaccionar, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la de Thranduil rosando su espalda.

- ¿Sigues resistiéndote? – dijo entre besos. Su mano había llegado hasta sus muslos y los masajeaba con suavidad – voy a hacerte mío Thorin… no serás capaz de tener a nadie dentro de ti sin que el recuerdo te arrastre hacia mí. - susurró a los oídos del Enano con voz hipnótica, llevando la mano hacia su abdomen, reconociendo cada volumen del cuerpo esculpido y subiendo lentamente hasta detenerse en el pezón, pellizcándole suavemente con caricias circulares, logrando que los inevitables gemidos comenzaran a hacerse escuchar. – Incluso cuando te atrevas a tocarte tu mismo en esas frías noches de soledad, no recordarás más que mis manos dándote placer, y desearás tenerme contigo. – No pretendía ser tan cruel como lo había sido el Enano en su primer encuentro, estaba decidido a ganarse el corazón de Thorin, aunque aquello significara tragarse todo su orgullo.

Thorin sentía como la boca del rey acariciaba su cuerpo con sutileza, cada uno de sus toques resultaba tan delicado y cortés que no hacían más que debilitar, o mejor dicho, derribar su obstinación. Sin lugar a dudas, el Elfo estaba jugando con sus propias reglas, y Thorin debía estar más alerta a lo que pudiera suceder; aún no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Thranduil, por lo que no podía dejarse llevar por su astucia… sin embargo todo aquello se sentía demasiado bien… Sus manos blancas le tocaban con experiencia, y su boca besaba y susurraba palabras hermosas.

De repente, el aroma a jazmín que parecía impregnado en el ambiente se intensificó mucho más y Thorin sintió los dedos húmedos de aceite rozando su entrada. – No quiero lastimarte, Thorin… - murmuró – Déjame darte placer… debes permítete acogerlo… - sus dedos se movieron circularmente sobre la superficie y las piernas del Enano temblaron en respuesta. El primer dedo comenzó a hacer presión – si resulta doloroso para ti, solo pronuncia una palabra y juro por mi honor que me detendré.

Las palabras no llegaron. La obstinación se había marchado lejos y Thorin se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. El primer dedo entraba y salía con facilidad y un segundo digito fue añadido. El cuerpo del Enano comenzó a responder con más intensidad a los toques, y pequeñas descargas le recorrían la espina obligándole a soltar gemidos más intensos y llenos de placer. Los largos dedos se movían profundamente, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente estimulado, Thranduil le tomó de las caderas haciendo que diera media vuelta. Thorin observó la mirada congelada dilatada por la lujuria, y sintió como la presencia del Elfo lo envolvía y lo aprensaba, y fue en aquel momento que el tiempo se detuvo.

Thorin olvidó donde estaba, olvidó quienes eran, por qué estaban ahí… nada de eso importaba para las dos criaturas tan disímiles que compartían la pasión de sus carnes. El Elfo ahora sin nombre, se desnudó con rapidez y se sentó sobre la silla, llevando sobre sí al hermoso Enano originario de tierras que ahora resultaban desconocidas. Lentamente, la dura hombría empujó contra el otro cuerpo y se fue abriendo paso por el estrecho canal. "_Ae… pen velui…"* _gimió el Elfo a oídos del Enano mientras sentía como el calor de la carne le recibía y le abrazaba en total sumisión. Sus níveos labios tocaron el ardiente pecho del Enano quien disfrutaba de la sensación que le producía tener a su amante completamente dentro de su cuerpo. "_Guren min gaim lín…_"* las palabras de amor pronunciadas en la bella lengua élfica regocijaban el corazón de aquel Enano, que movía rítmicamente sus caderas sobre la criatura mágica que le acogía.

Los profundos gemidos que emitía la áspera voz provocaban estremecimientos en el Elfo, y sus ojos se embriagaban con la expresión de autentico placer que se dibujaba sobre el maravilloso rostro del Enano, con sus cabellos negros pegados al sudoroso cuerpo fuerte y masculino. Las grandes manos se entrelazaron con las hebras de oro de la criatura mágica y la diadema que era la única cosa que había permanecido con él hasta ese momento, cayó al suelo con un suave sonido agudo, entonces las cadenas que retenían las dudas fueron liberadas por completo, y todos los pesares les abandonaron.

Ambos se tomaron, siendo participes del placer del otro y disfrutaron de lo que cada uno entregaba sin ataduras.

_"Ae! ¡Meleth nín!*"_ gimió el Elfo cuando alcanzó el clímax y las embestidas fueron feroces. La semilla llenó el interior de Thorin sintiendo como la calidez le recorría y deseó que aquello nunca se terminara; en medio del éxtasis y la conexión, el Enano también alcanzó el orgasmo y su líquido aterrizó sobre el abdomen del Elfo, y este lo esparció por sobre su pecho, como si se tratara de aquellos exquisitos aceites con los que disfrutaba engalanarse.

El cuerpo exhausto del Enano se le fue encima y el Elfo lo envolvió con sus largos brazos, y así permanecieron, recuperando la quietud, refugiándose en la cada vez más rítmica respiración del otro, disfrutando del calor y la humedad que desprendían los cuerpos.

Solo por aquella noche, el Enano decidió no pensar en su nombre ni en el de su amante; sus razas y las diferencias quedaron parcialmente olvidadas.

Fue así como finalizó el primer día de la llegada del Príncipe Thorin de Erebor al reino de los Elfos.

* * *

_* [Ae… pen velui…: Oh... amado..]_

_* [Guren min gaim lín… : Mi corazón está en tus manos...]_

_* [Ae! ¡Meleth nín! : Oh! mi amor!]_


	10. A los pies de Celebion

La hermosa luz dorada que iluminaba los salones del Señor de los Elfos arrastró al Enano a la consciencia. Sus ojos se encontraron en una amplia estancia decorada con gusto exquisito. Cortinas ocres de lino cubrían el lecho y Thorin no lograba recordar con precisión en qué momento se vistió con ropas cómodas y se metió a aquella cómoda cama. Se sentó al borde y sus ojos rodaron por toda la estancia. Las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con enormes relieves de oro que evocaban la forma de las raíces de los arboles, y se enredaban por las columnas hasta entrelazarse en la bóveda de crucería del techo. Ventanales inmensos brindaban una hermosa vista hacia las montañas o hacia la ciudad, dependiendo del lado en el que estaban ubicadas. Sus pies rozaron la suave alfombra que cubría toda la estancia y en seguida, sus ojos se posaron sobre una mesa de roble repleta de frutas frescas y vino especiado. Se levantó y se sirvió un poco de bebida en la copa de cristal. Sin lugar a dudas, el ambiente en el castillo era tan plácido y sereno que temió que le gustara demasiado.

Se dirigió a unos balcones laterales que daban hacia las montañas y ahí encontró al espléndido rey, con su vista fija en la lejanía, y una expresión de preocupación e incertidumbre dibujada en el rostro. Thorin lo observó unos momentos, preguntándose qué era lo que había llamado tan arduamente la atención de aquellos ojos de otro mundo, tanto que el Elfo tardó en notar su presencia.

- Oh, buenos días. – saludó y la expresión que hubiera antes sobre el rostro de marfil desapareció por completo, dando paso a una hermosa y cálida sonrisa. Thorin se permitió corresponderla, se acercó un poco más y decidió saciar su curiosidad - ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó. El Enano estudió el rostro de Thranduil, notando que el Elfo también hacía lo mismo – Nada. – contestó – Suelo vigilar con mucho esmero cualquier movimiento en la Tierra Media. Desde que Mordor cayera, no hay un solo día que no me asegure de que la paz que conseguimos en aquellos tiempos oscuros y de tanto sacrificio todavía perdura.

Thorin llevó sus ojos azules a la lejanía, no percibiendo más que la quietud de la mañana. El silencio que siguió luego dio la pauta para sacar a flote un hecho que esperaba que el rey no hubiera olvidado.

-He cumplido con mi parte.- dijo sin atreverse a verle a los ojos. Aún cuando había tratado de no olvidar que todo aquello se trataba de un mero acuerdo, el corazón de Thorin había comenzado a cosechar y tuvo miedo, puesto que no supo predecir hasta donde los llevaría toda aquella relación que cada vez se acercaba más al punto sin retorno. -He compartido el lecho contigo por una noche, como fue tu solicitud. Ahora debo partir, y tú debes cumplir con tu parte.

Thorin sintió la fuerte mirada del rey encima y no fue capaz de continuar evadiéndola. Entonces se enfrentaron. El Enano trató de leer la expresión del Elfo, pero no encontró como interpretarla. -Tú no te irás de aquí, Thorin.- dijo con resolución. -Al menos no por ahora. Le dirás a tu compañía de mercaderes que no podrás continuar el viaje, puesto que debes enviar noticias urgentes al rey Thrór, y que volverás a Erebor con una escolta de Elfos. Eso permitirá tu estadía en mi reino por alrededor de tres meses sin levantar sospechas.

-Eso no fue lo que prometiste. ¿Es que tus palabras no valen nada?- los ojos azules lo observaron resentidos. Debió haberlo imaginado. Fue advertido de ello, pero se había dejado manipular por los deseos del rey, quien en definitiva estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, pero no iba a darle el placer esta vez.

-Pagaré el precio. Mirkwood estará a la disposición de Erebor desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días. Pero no puedo dejarte ir.- Contestó y sus solitarios ojos volvieron a posarse en la lejanía. Thorin logró percibir un tono lúgubre en su voz.

- No soy un esclavo, Thranduil.- aquella fue la primera vez que Thorin pronunciaba su nombre, y los ojos del rey se volvieron a observarlo.

- No, tú no lo eres, más no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. – la confesión le tomó con la guardia baja y Thorin no supo qué contestar. Miró fijamente los ojos que la mañana había teñido del color del zafiro y advirtió que ahora lucían necesitados – Me has cambiado, Thorin. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, vestido de mercader. Y ahora que te tengo no podría verte marchar, puesto que sé que en cuanto llegues a Erebor volverás a estar fuera de mi alcance… y habrá alguien más que gozará de ti... – Thorin supo que se refería a Elim - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – susurró, pero Thranduil evadió la cuestión y se acercó más al Enano. Su mano aterrizó sobre el amplio hombro y se prensó suavemente en el cuello – Puedo ofrecer cualquier cosa en compensación por tu estadía, - su voz ahora sonaba desesperada y la respiración de Thorin se detuvo, los lapislázulis se perdieron en los zafiros y ya no fue capaz de pensar en nada más. Las palabras del Elfo lo hipnotizaban y aún cuando hace unos momentos había dicho lo contrario, Thorin creyó en lo que aquellos perfectos labios expresaban con tanto ímpetu - lo que sea que desees se te será concedido, porque has devuelto a la vida algo en mí que yo consideraba marchito. Sé que esto no fue lo que acordamos, pero tu belleza me ha cautivado de una forma que no soy capaz de explicar con palabras.- Entonces el rey ofreció su mano y exclamó – Permíteme mostrarte mi lugar favorito. Es ahí donde quiero escuchar tu respuesta.

Thorin cogió la mano perfecta y los largos dedos se prensaron con firmeza. No fue capaz de gesticular palabra, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la criatura mágica hacia una de las puertas laterales de los aposentos reales. Se encontraron bajando escalones en forma de caracol y la luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas del torreón apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el descenso. Thranduil empujó la puerta de madera al final del camino y la luz que se filtró lastimó los ojos del Enano.

Entonces observó a su alrededor con maravilla, y se preguntó si existiría en la Tierra Media otro lugar más bello que aquel que pisaba. El Elfo lo condujo por un mar de hermosas flores de infinitos colores y formas; los aromas únicos que despedían inundaban la atmosfera y la acogedora paz volvió a enardecer el corazón del Enano. Su vista divisó un enorme árbol que resaltaba del colorido tapiz que lo rodeaba; su tronco y sus hojas eran de la plata, no blancos como los que había en la entrada al castillo que ahora le parecían burdos en comparación, sino como una colosal joya del mismo color y brillo que la diadema que había decorado la frente de Thranduil la noche anterior. Thorin no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que hermosas rosas doradas rodeaban el perímetro del árbol y entonces supo que sin dudas, aquel era el lugar más bello de la Tierra Media.

Thranduil lo invitó a sentarse bajo el centinela de plata al centro del jardín.

-Aquí yacen plantadas todas las flores hermosas que he encontrado en mis viajes por la Tierra Media; no obstante, ninguna puede ser comparada con _Elanor _- dijo acariciando con sus dedos los pétalos de las rosas doradas – no encontrarás nada parecido allá afuera, porque solo crecen en estas tierras. – y volviendo la vista hacia el árbol añadió – él es único en su especie, un manifiesto de las Tierras Imperecederas más allá del mar, traído por las primeras estirpes de mi raza que poblaron la Tierra Media y plantado aquí por el rey Oropher en los largos días de esplendor de su reinado.

Thorin se tomó su tiempo para apreciar la belleza a su alrededor y todo le pareció como producto del más hermoso de los sueños -Gracias por mostrarme esto. – susurró conmovido, y Thranduil observó al Enano con la más pura expresión de amor cuando los lapislázulis despidieron un par de lágrimas que recorrieron el rostro severo y se perdieron en la barba oscura.

- Tú eres el primer ajeno a nuestra raza en ser acogido aquí, _meleth nín_. Ahora eres testigo de la existencia de _Celebion,_ el hijo de la plata, a quien afuera consideran solo un producto de fábulas antiguas. – exclamó tomándole de las manos. – Thorin… - susurró entonces y el Enano vio en los ojos del Elfo la belleza de _Celebion – _Ahora no tengo temor en aventurarme a expresar una verdad que en un inicio no supe comprender. - la plata brilló impetuosamente en aquellos ojos tan antiguos cuando su boca pronunció aquella confesión – Estoy enamorado de ti. Tan sincera y profundamente que no existirían las palabras adecuadas, ni siquiera en mi lengua, capaces de expresar todo lo que has despertado en mí, _melethen_. Te ruego que no cierres tu corazón y dejes que te gobierne la desconfianza… Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor, de honrar tu belleza y de tener el placer de disfrutar de todo cuanto creí perdido.

Thorin yacía ahí, sentado en medio de tanta hermosura digna de considerarse divina, escuchando la confesión de amor de la boca de aquella criatura, que aún estando en ese sitio irradiaba una belleza sin comparación. Thranduil era tan bello, tan puro, que Thorin consideró que _Celebion_ no parecía ser el único manifiesto de las Tierras Imperecederas presente en el jardín élfico aquella mañana, esa que Thorin de Erebor no olvidaría jamás.

- Tú cambiaste mi vida de un momento a otro. – respondió el príncipe entonces – Resultaste tan inesperado para mí que no fui capaz de creer lo que profesabas. E incluso ahora, escucharte hablar de amor cuando solo hemos compartido la pasión de las carnes por una noche, no hace más que alimentar la duda en mi corazón. No obstante… confiaré en ti, porque también he sido cautivado por tu belleza, a pesar de que luché contra el sentimiento que germinó tan repentinamente como tu llegada a mi vida. Ante todo esto, Thranduil… te ruego desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… no me traiciones, puesto que no podría soportarlo. - El Elfo acarició el rostro del Enano y cada toque estuvo cargado de devoción; entonces antes de sumirse en un beso que sellaría todas aquellas confesiones, Thranduil exclamó – No lo haré. Nunca. _Estelio enni, meleth nín.* _

Y así, las dos criaturas disímiles acariciaron sus bocas y el rey susurró entre besos – Quiero que seas mío, Thorin. Solo mío. Aún cuando las leyes y prejuicios de nuestros reinos nos prohíban proclamar nuestro amor, estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, contra todos aquellos que osen interponerse.

Entonces observando a su amante a los ojos, el rey imploró –Por favor no me tortures uniéndote a otro… aún cuando se trate de asuntos políticos, mi corazón no soportaría saber que no es a mí a quien le perteneces, y que hay alguien más que tiene el pleno derecho de compartir el lecho contigo y gozar de todo lo que yo amo. Júrame, _meleth nín_, júrame que romperás el compromiso que hiciste en cuanto debas volver a tu reino.

Thorin respondió de inmediato – Lo haré.

Volvieron a sumirse en el beso y esta vez sus labios fueron cargados con mucha más pasión. Acariciaron sus lenguas y las manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro con la lujuria impregnada en cada toque.

- Permíteme hacerte el amor… - susurró Thorin – olvidemos nuestra primera vez, la que yo me esmeré en convertir en una mala experiencia. Déjame que te demuestre con actos lo que tampoco soy capaz de expresar con palabras.

- Estoy a tu merced… - contestó el rey y aquello fue todo lo que Thorin necesitó escuchar. Tendió a su amante sobre las_ Elanor_ que encajaban tan perfectamente con su belleza y lo besó con ímpetu, en sus labios, en su cuello; hasta que aterrizó sobre una de las finas orejas tan características en la hermosa gente y la punta recibió las caricias con una fogosa humedad del pequeño músculo, mientras Thranduil jadeaba absorto de placer ante aquel toque tan íntimo. – Oh amado mío, ¡no te detengas! – rogaba, y la boca de Thorin continuó estimulándole mientras desabotonaba la túnica gris del Elfo. Cuando el níveo pecho estuvo descubierto, Thorin descendió y besó los pezones rosas, lamiéndolos de forma circular, logrando que Thranduil arqueara la espalda en consecuencia. El sabor de aquella piel era embriagante, y el Enano podía percibir el aroma a jazmín, que ahora vencía los demás perfumes a su alrededor, acariciando su nariz y llevándole al borde de la locura.

La sensación que le producía el roce de la barba del príncipe sobre su piel desnuda lo llevaba a sumergirse en los placeres más intensos que jamás hubiera experimentado. – ¡Hmm Thorin! – jadeaba, permitiendo que la boca de su amante recorriera cada palmo de su cuerpo.

Entonces el príncipe terminó de desnudar al rey y observó el cuerpo tendido entre las flores de oro, absorto por tal panorama. El hermoso cuerpo blanco yacía a su merced, necesitado de placer, y la larga erección se erigía delante de sus ojos, desvergonzada, rogando por atención.

Mientras se desnudaba, Thorin se acercó a una de las orejas de su amante y su voz lujuriosa susurró - ¿Quieres que la chupe? – y Thranduil contestó con voz entrecortada – Si, si, hazlo… - entonces sumido en el juego, Thorin dijo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga, Alteza? – ante esto, Thranduil rodeó el cuello del Enano con sus largos brazos y sus ojos de plata se mostraron lascivos sin reservas – Quiero que la chupes, fuerte y profundo. Hazme sentir dentro de ti. – y cegado por la lujuria, Thorin descendió y tomó la hombría con una de sus gruesas manos. El rey levantó la cabeza y se sostuvo de los codos, para tener una mejor vista. Entonces, antes de introducirla en su boca, Thorin la acarició con su barba, porque sabía que Thranduil disfrutaba de la sensación, logrando que el rey tirara la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta. – Está tan dura… - susurraba, y Thranduil observaba como los ojos azules dilatados por la pasión estaban posados en su erección, devorándola con la mirada. – Hazlo… - susurró el rey, necesitado, y aquello resultó tan erótico para Thorin que no dejó escapar la oportunidad – Quiero escucharte suplicar… - susurró y Thranduil no vaciló – Por favor, Thorin… - decía – deseo sentirte alrededor de mí… tómame, te lo ruego… - su majestuosa voz pronunciando aquellas palabras tan impúdicas llevó al Enano a su límite, y aunque quiso seguir escuchando, aprisionó la hombría de su amante entre sus labios, moviéndose de arriba abajo, tragándola hasta la raíz, sintiendo como la fina piel se movía al ritmo, y los profundos jadeos del Elfo inundaban sus oídos, obligándole a perder el control. La saliva se colaba por las comisuras de su boca y caían sobre la piel de su amante, algunas perdiéndose entre los finos vellos dorados que rodeaban su hombría, con los que Thorin entrelazaba sus dedos y tiraba de ellos con suavidad.

Luego de atender la erección del rey, Thorin le brindó atención a la suya y sentándose entre las largas piernas del Elfo, hizo que las dos hombrías se encontraran y se acariciaran. La de Thranduil era larga y delgada, mientras que la del Enano tenía dos dedos menos de altura pero poseía un grosor admirable. Entonces las dos manos de Thranduil rodearon las erecciones y las acarició con movimientos profundos, lubricadas por la pre eyaculación que se deslizaba a lo largo de las ardientes carnes. Y se mantuvieron un buen rato así, con las piernas entrelazadas jugando con sus miembros, envueltos en conversaciones eróticas.

Entonces cuando Thorin sintió que ya había alcanzado su límite, hizo que el rey se tendiera de nuevo entre las flores para elevar sus caderas a una posición cómoda y le abrió las piernas, y Thranduil no opuso resistencia puesto que también se sentía pendiendo al borde del abismo.

Thorin escupió en su propia mano para lubricar su hombría, llevándola cerca de la entrada donde los glúteos de Thranduil la prensaron – si te lastimo, dímelo y me detendré. – susurró, a lo que el rey respondió – no habrá forma de que me causes dolor, _meleth nín_, porque ahora lo haces arrastrado por el placer, no por el deber. – Así, el grueso pene de Thorin fue empujando contra la abertura, entrando poco a poco, sintiendo la estrechez del interior de Thranduil recibiéndole con gusto. Entonces comenzó a embestir suavemente mientras besaba las largas piernas blancas que reposaban en sus hombros. – Se siente tan bien… - jadeaba, mientras Thranduil empujaba hacia abajo para invitarlo a llegar más profundo y Thorin atendiendo el llamado, fue incrementando la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que estuvieron sumidos en el desenfreno pasional, jadeando entre gritos y rogando por más. Cuando las embestidas de Thorin alcanzaron el punto del Elfo, este se entregó al furor de las sensaciones, gritando – ¡Follame fuerte, Thorin! ¡Siénteme alrededor de ti! – la lujuriosa voz del rey inundaba su cabeza y lo embriagaba, entonces las embestidas se enardecieron y ya no hubieron fuerzas para hablar, y el cuerpo de Thranduil se sacudió y gritó sin reservas, preso de la gloriosa sensación del clímax y su semilla salió despedida de la hombría que se movía al ritmo de las penetraciones, aterrizando en su pecho húmedo de sudor. Al presenciar tal escena, Thorin también sucumbió ante el orgasmo y ahogó un grito mientras su hombría se estremecía y se corría dentro del rey.

Entonces se derrumbó encima de él, sintiendo sobre su mejilla la cálida humedad del sudor y de la eyaculación y supo que los dos se pertenecían por completo, que no habría forma de escapar de lo que habían cosechado, pero se alegró de ello, porque no habría otro lugar en el mundo en el que deseara estar en aquel momento.

- *_Le melithon anuir…_ - susurró ahora la suave y exhausta voz del Elfo y aunque Thorin no supo lo que aquellas palabras significaban, entendió la nota de amor con la que fueron expresadas y eso fue suficiente.

* * *

_*Estelio enni, meleth nín: Confía en mí, mi amor._

_* Le melithon anuir: Te amaré por siempre._


	11. Recorridos e impresiones

El Enano de cabello negro enmarañado y facciones ásperas lo observó con desconcierto - Pero mi Señor… - decía – no tengo permitido dejarle atrás. Si debe retornar a Erebor con urgencia, nosotros tenemos la obligación de acompañarle.

- No hay necesidad de eso Beglin, el rey Thrór ya estaba al tanto de toda esta situación. Cumpliste con tu deber de traerme a Mirkwood sano y salvo, y ahora que he finalizado con la misión que me fue encomendada debo regresar para presentar informe. El rey Thranduil me proporcionará una escolta que me asistirá en el viaje de regreso. No obstante ustedes pueden continuar con la ruta.

- ¿Una escolta? ¿una escolta de _elfos_? – escupió el líder de la compañía de mercaderes con la desconfianza vistiendo cada una de sus sílabas – Con menos razón le dejaremos aquí, mi Señor. – dijo casi en susurros y dedicándole una mirada desdeñosa a los guardias que estaban en el perímetro – Con el perdón de usted, pero no debería confiarse demasiado. El rey Thrór dice que son maestros en el arte de la persuasión y el engaño, que harían cualquier cosa por poner sus paliduchas manos en todo el oro que hay en Erebor; y ni hablar de ese brujo, Thranduil, que parece tener una fascinación especial por nuestro reino.

- _Rey _Thranduil- corrigió el príncipe, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al sentirse un tanto ofendido - No olvides los títulos, mi buen Beglin, y menos cuando estemos pisando sus tierras. La orden está dada, continúen con el viaje y déjame a mí cumplir con mis tareas, que fueron encomendadas por el mismo rey Thrór en total confidencialidad, y me temo que ante esto no puedo decirte más nada, pero tú debes confiar en mi palabra. – lo tomó del hombro y lo observó directamente – Todo esto ya estaba arreglado Beglin, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Thorin no pudo evitar sentirse sucio. Mentirle a su propia gente por una causa personal era algo que consideraba deshonroso, y principalmente si aquello podría perjudicar a los involucrados, en caso de que en realidad las cosas salieran mal. Pero intentó apartar esas ideas fatalistas de su cabeza… ya no tenía sentido seguirle dando vueltas al asunto.

Fue un verdadero reto para Beglin atender aquella orden, puesto que su corazón le decía que aquellas gentes, en especial su rey, no eran dignos de la confianza que el príncipe les dedicaba, sin embargo no tuvo otra opción más que reunir a su compañía y comenzar con los preparativos para la partida, no sin antes intentar convencer a su Señor que atendiera su consejo y permitiera que ellos le acompañaran en el viaje de regreso, pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Thorin les acompañó a la salida del extremo noreste, escoltado por un puñado de guardias reales y el príncipe Legolas, que ahora mostraba su hermoso rostro sin reservas.

- Buen viaje – les dijo – y que tengan éxito en sus empresas allá donde el camino los lleve, de lo cual no tengo la menor de las dudas. Partan sin temor en sus corazones, estaré de vuelta en Erebor en no más de dos semanas.

Entonces la compañía de mercaderes se inclinó respetuosamente y comenzaron con la marcha. Cuando los perdieron de vista las colosales puertas de roble se cerraron y Thorin se encontró solo en aquel país extraño, sin poder evitar el embargo de un angustiante sentimiento de desamparo. ¿Realmente podría algo salir mal?... ¿Y si había errado en sus decisiones?... No, no quería pensarlo así. No podría pasar. Thranduil no se atrevería. Le había dado su palabra y había escogido confiar en ella.

La suave voz de Legolas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento – Si mi Señor se encuentra de humor, sería un honor para mí si pudiera gozar de su disponibilidad para un recorrido por nuestro reino, conmigo como su guía. Estoy seguro que encontrará muchas cosas interesantes y dignas de su atención. – dijo con cortesía, pero no con aquella fría y obligatoria o hasta burlesca que era característica de su ilustre padre, sino con una cálida y bienaventurada; así que Thorin se permitió aceptar la invitación, aunque sospechando que el _pequeño _Legolas simplemente acataba órdenes.

Entonces un hermoso carruaje de roble blanco tirado por dos caballos igual de inmaculados se detuvo frente a los dos príncipes. – Para su comodidad. – exclamó el Elfo invitándole a subir. Thorin dudó, puesto que le parecía un pomposamente innecesario anzuelo de miradas, demasiadas para su gusto; en realidad prefería simplemente caminar, pero reparó que aquello resultaría igual de llamativo, así que de nuevo decidió aceptar la oferta.

El interior del carruaje era muy cómodo, tan espacioso como para que Legolas pudiera recostarse a sus anchas entre las almohadas de plumas y los colchones envueltos en sedas rojas y doradas. Las cortinas permitían ver hacia el exterior pero cuidaban la intimidad del interior de los ojos curiosos. Había ahí frutas frescas y vinos de todo tipo, especiados o endulzados con miel y otras sustancias para el príncipe Enano desconocidas, pero muy exquisitas al paladar. Entonces comenzaron con el recorrido. Su primera parada fue el centro de la ciudad, el mercado. Thorin se sorprendió al ver lo sereno y ordenado que era el ambiente en aquel lugar que por lo general era foco principal del caos, no obstante parecía que para los Elfos no era el caso, incluso los transeúntes paseaban con calma, respetando el paso de los otros, algo jamás visto en los mercados de Erebor o en las ciudades de los Hombres que había visitado; sin embargo todo llegó a tener sentido cuando reparó que aquellas criaturas eran poseedoras de la tan envidiable longevidad imperecedera, así que en esas circunstancias ¿para qué servían las prisas?

Mientras paseaban, Legolas se encargaba de trasmitir los detalles de cada lugar, los hechos más relevantes y de vez en cuando entonar alguna canción que el sitio hubiera servido de inspiración para algún bardo. - Goza de una voz eminentemente hermosa, mi Señor. – dijo con cortesía cuando Legolas terminó de cantar una balada sobre aquella bella fémina marmolea con una corona de lirios como su único atavío, posada grácilmente sobre una fuente dispuesta al centro de la plaza.

- Me siento honorado por tal cumplido. – contestó el Elfo con una cándida sonrisa en el rostro. Thorin entonces lo observó directamente. Se parecía en demasía a su padre… el mismo color de cabello, el mismo perfil afilado, tan perfecto, como esculpido en marfil… aún así, habían detalles que hacían una gran diferencia, siendo los ojos el mayor ejemplo de ellos. Los ojos del rey no podían ser estudiados, Thorin quien tenía la misma habilidad sensitiva de su padre no era capaz de imaginar lo que esa mirada fuera de tiempo manifestaba… no obstante eran capaces de transmitir con gran propiedad si Thranduil así lo permitía, y aquello podía resultar severamente venenoso o placenteramente hipnotizante, dependiendo de las circunstancias. Pero los ojos de Legolas sí continuaban perteneciendo a este mundo, al menos por momento; eran muy expresivos y francos, aunque el Enano supo que podrían ser igual de despiadados si se les provocaba.

Legolas también lo observaba. Y el silencio reinó en esos instantes de estudio mutuo. Lo que el Elfo percibió en aquellos fríos ojos azules fue el orgullo de los reyes de antaño, una fortaleza digna de admiración y respeto; también una exquisita reserva e introversión que más que ahuyentar invitaba a cualquiera a desear indagar y descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de aquel semblante tan severo y distinguido.

- Si me disculpa el atrevimiento mi Señor, usted goza de una prodigiosa hermosura, muy ajena a nuestra gente y en consecuencia muy atrayente. – aquellas palabras no resultaron incómodas ni sugestivas para el Enano, puesto que conocía bien la disponibilidad de la raza élfica por la exaltación de aquello que consideraban agradable a la vista. Así que Thorin se permitió sonreír e inclinar la cabeza como agradecimiento.

Entonces continuaron con el viaje. Pasaron por los diferentes sectores de la ciudad. Los espacios habitacionales del reino fueron causa de gran interés para el Enano, puesto que todos gozaban de grandes comodidades y riquezas, incluso quienes pertenecían a los linajes más bajos. Nada parecía estar mal en aquel reino de ensueño, donde los días pasaban como horas, como si el tiempo y las edades transcurrieran en la misma sincronía de crecimiento de los árboles del bosque tan antiguo, pero al mismo tiempo tan lleno de aliento y vida, como las criaturas que lo habitaban. Y se tomaron todo el día en el recorrido, hasta que al término el carruaje se detuvo y Legolas se dirigió de nuevo al Enano –Podemos volver al castillo para tomar los alimentos en este momento, no obstante aún nos queda un lugar del reino que aún no hemos visitado. La elección es suya. – dijo y una sonrisa misteriosa se deslizó por el rostro joven y magnífico.

- ¿A qué tipo de lugar nos referimos? – preguntó dejándose absorber por la curiosidad.

- A los sitios dedicados al entretenimiento, por supuesto. Notará que no hemos pasado por ninguno en nuestro encantador recorrido, pero usted no debe dudar de su existencia. Si así es su deseo, puedo mostrarle lo referido para que se familiarice.

Thorin notó la picardía en la voz del Elfo, pero la oferta era definitivamente tentadora. La ciudad le había resultado hermosa, no obstante aún le faltaba ese espíritu que solo esta clase de sitios eran capaces de proporcionar. Se preguntó si el ambiente en las tabernas sería parecido a todo cuanto veía en el resto del reino… ¿o podría ser que los Elfos perdieran la cabeza como cualquier otra criatura mortal cuando eran capturados por la magia de la cerveza? No lo sabía, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

Y fue así como amparados por la tenue luz plateada que comenzaba a anegar el ambiente, llegaron a su destino luego de diez minutos de marcha. Se apearon del carruaje y Legolas le indicó el camino por un estrecho pasaje entre dos elegantes casas de madera. Y fue cuando llegando al final del camino el Enano vio como se desplegaba ante sus ojos un extenso jardín; altísimos y muy tupidos árboles oscuros estaban dispuestos alrededor como si tratasen de resguardar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar; y por supuesto, Thorin no tardó en reparar el por qué.

No había edificaciones de ninguna índole; la hermosa gente presente en el misterioso sitio estaba tumbada en la hierba entre las _elanor, _disfrutando de la música y la buena bebida.

Todos y cada uno de ellos en su completa y gloriosa desnudez.

Thorin no supo que decir, simplemente observó a su alrededor absorto de todo cuanto veía en aquel país tan extraño. Los Elfos bebían de hermosas copas de cristal teñidas de rojo, mientras varios sirvientes se encargaban de satisfacer todo capricho y necesidad. La atención del Enano fue atraída por la bella música de un laúd que provenía de su izquierda, y entonces vio como a los pies del bardo de cabello azabache había un grupo de cinco Elfos en medio de una actividad que involucraba más que el simple acto de disfrutar del vino y de la mera compañía.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - dijo, pero su voz a penas fue audible. Los lapislázulis abiertos como platos estaban posados en el Elfo de largos cabellos grises que besaba con ímpetu los firmes hombros de su acompañante sentado sobre sus piernas, quien a su vez era tocado por los demás que estaban a su alrededor. Thorin advirtió que parecían estar dentro de un placentero trance, en el que eran incapaces de advertir todas las miradas que estaban sobre ellos… o quizás, simplemente no les importaba. Pero no eran los únicos, oh no, habían grupos envueltos en las mismas actividades dispersos por todo el jardín.

Legolas notó el marcado rubor que se instaló en las mejillas del príncipe Enano y como la evidente incomodidad invadía cada palmo de su cuerpo, dominando por completo sus gestos y el tono de su voz. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – volvió a preguntar, demasiado avergonzado como para ver a su anfitrión a los ojos.

El príncipe Elfo disfrutó unos momentos de la encantadora reacción y luego contestó – Toda esta situación puede parecerle en demasía inapropiada, mi Señor, pero le ruego que no lo tome como una ofensa, no antes de escuchar mis palabras. Sé que su raza es mucho más discreta cuando se trata de los disfrutes pasionales, y suelen practicarlas en la intimidad de los aposentos fuera de cualquier mirada intrusa; no obstante, ese no es nuestro caso. Para mi pueblo no existen razones para sentir vergüenza por todo aquello que nos produce placer, de hecho es algo que dignificamos y practicamos con mucha frecuencia. Es aquí donde nuestra gente se reúne en busca de recreación, sea cual sea la que anhele será apropiadamente atendida.

Thorin llevó su vista de nuevo hacia el grupo a los pies del bardo. El Elfo de en medio era de piel blanca y complexión menuda, nada fuera de lo normal entre su raza; pero tenía algo que llamó en demasía la atención del Enano; era pelirrojo. Las hebras de fuego caían sobre sus espalda y pecho, algunas veces logrando cubrir sus pezones rosas, pero siempre había alguien que se encargaba de mantenerlos alejados de aquella zona tan sensible. En todos los años que Thorin había visitado Mirkwood o se había cruzado con Elfos por el camino, eran pocas las veces que recordaba haber visto a uno con cabellos rojos; tenía entendido que eran tan raros como los Enanos sin barba.

- ¿Quién es? – susurró en un impulso, hipnotizado por aquel escenario. La pregunta no iba siquiera dirigida al príncipe Elfo, pero este la atendió, entendiendo a quién se refería.

- Oh, ese es Elúr. – dijo observando al hermoso Elfo pelirrojo. – Es parte de la corte de mi Señor Padre, pero no proviene de un linaje de mucha importancia, de hecho se trata más bien de un campesino, no obstante fue acogido por el Rey en persona.

Aquello hizo explotar la burbuja ilusoria en la que se encontraba inmerso y observó a Legolas a los ojos - ¿por qué? – inquirió. No es que estuviera molesto, simplemente le interesaba saber si aquel "acogimiento" tenía algo que ver con el lecho de Thranduil, aunque sabía que si ese era el caso el príncipe no se lo diría, pero no necesitaba escucharlo de su boca para caer en cuenta.

- Un Elfo de cabellos rojos es realmente inusual entre nuestra gente y tenemos la creencia de que atraen buena suerte. Los reyes siempre procuran tener a su servicio a alguien con estas características, porque su nacimiento señala la fortuna y buenaventura del reino.

Thorin continuó observándolo. Estaba sentado sobre las piernas del Elfo de cabello plateado y recibía de buena gana todas las caricias de las manos que lograban tocarlo. Se colaban por su largo cuello, entre sus hebras escarlatas, se paseaban por el pecho, en el abdomen, sobre los labios rosas, entre las piernas… el Elfo que lo sostenía le susurraba palabras al oído y Thorin reparó que Elúr no solo estaba sentado sobre él, sino que movía las caderas lentamente a veces en movimientos casi imperceptibles, mientras su compañero separa sus glúteos. Entonces sus ojos cayeron sobre la erección entre sus piernas. Los vellos rojos alrededor del miembro también recibían gran atención y las bocas esperaban impacientes el turno de aprisionar su rigidez.

- Mi Señor ¿desea compartir una copa? – preguntó Legolas – podemos instalarlos donde usted se sienta más cómodo, el jardín es lo suficientemente extenso.

Thorin se permitió sonreír y contestó – Estoy agradecido por el paseo, ha sido causa de gran deleite; no obstante ahora me gustaría volver al castillo. – El Enano le echó un último vistazo al Elfo de cabello rojo y de súbito le embargó la remembranza. También en Erebor tenían un amuleto de la buena suerte, si es que los Enanos creyeran en esos cuentos. Cuando volviera tendría que enfrentarse a Elim, y romper aquella promesa tan egoísta e irreflexiva que había hecho aquella mañana. No estaba seguro del todo como iba a afrontar la situación, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, puesto que su corazón ahora le pertenecía por completo a otro.

Legolas lo observó. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en la misma dirección, pero no lucían hambrientos de placer ante aquel escenario, todo lo contrario, lo que el Elfo percibió no fue más que una misteriosa congoja. - Por favor sígame. – exclamó y los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el carruaje. El trayecto de regreso se hizo en su mayoría en silencio y Legolas no quiso perturbar a su invitado más de lo prudente, así que permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran por otros rumbos, esos que él desconocía por completo pero que por alguna razón se sentía tan interesado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron sobre el Enano todo el camino.

Sus grandes manos yacían sobre sus rodillas, y su posición era firme y disciplinada a pesar del ambiente cómodo e intimo que le rodeaba, dejando en evidencia su rango de soldado. El cabello rizado era negro como una noche sin estrellas, acentuado de manera tan extraordinaria por los hermosos ojos azules distantes e imposibles… De nuevo llevó su vista hacia las manos tan características de su raza, fuertes, nudosas, que manifestaban una masculinidad extrema… sí, el príncipe de Erebor era portador de una belleza muy distinta, y sin duda irresistible. Se preguntó si su padre habría reparado en todo aquello… él que era tan aficionado a las cosas bellas.

Llegaron a la entrada del castillo, frente a los robles blancos. Thorin se bajó primero del carruaje y para sorpresa de su anfitrión, le ofreció una mano en ayuda. Legolas se aferró a ella, sintiendo como los gruesos y ásperos dedos se prensaban alrededor de la suya. El toque fue rudo, aunque no a propósito. – Agradezco la atención. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, no obstante el Enano a penas y contestó el gesto, como parecía ser su costumbre.

- Y yo le agradezco por el recorrido, mi Señor, espero poder devolver el gesto algún día, cuando usted nos honre con su presencia en Erebor, donde siempre será bien acogido. – contestó con franqueza, Legolas agradeció por la invitación y al cabo ambos entraron juntos al castillo.

Lo primero que vieron fue a la alta y magnífica figura de pie en medio del salón del trono. Mientras se acercaban, los ojos de Thorin brillaron y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se extendieron para dedicar una de sus más íntimas sonrisas. No importaba cuantas cosas dignas de llamarse bellas hubiese visto ese día, nada podía compararse con la presencia de aquel que amaba.

Esta vez iba completamente envuelto en plata, su joya favorita. Sus antiguos ojos celestes miraron con gran devoción al Enano mientras este escuchaba la dulce voz dentro de su cabeza "_Te extrañé con desenfreno, meleth nín."_

- Mi Rey. – saludó Legolas hincando la rodilla delante de su padre. Thranduil se acercó indicándole que se levantara. Acarició amorosamente el rostro de su hijo y de nuevo le depositó un suave beso en los labios. Intercambiaron algunas palabras en Élfico que Thorin no pudo entender pero que le resultaron hermosas al oído.

- ¿El príncipe Thorin a disfrutado del recorrido? – preguntó sonriente observando directo al Enano.

- En gran medida, Alteza. El príncipe Legolas es un esplendido guía. El viaje resultó ser muy… revelador. – contestó permitiendo que un pequeño tono de picardía envolviera sus palabras. Thranduil sonrió aún más y dijo – Pues no puedo esperar para escuchar sus impresiones. Ahora mismo tomaremos los alimentos si se siente de humor. – Entonces se dirigió a su hijo y la mirada que le dedicó conmovió en sobremanera al Enano. – Acompáñanos esta noche, amado hijo mío. – Los largos dedos del rey se paseaban por el suave perfil de su hijo. – Es un honor, Padre. – contestó con una expresión cargada de amor auténtico. Thranduil asintió levemente con la cabeza y los tres se dirigieron entonces hacia las estancias privadas del rey.


	12. Sucesos inesperados

Tocó con sutileza los pétalos de las Elanor con la punta de sus dedos. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Thranduil se encerrara en la sala de audiencias y el ocaso ya teñía el cielo de purpura y añil. En los últimos días el rey Elfo celebraba largas audiencias, dejando a Thorin solo durante muchas horas y el Enano había comenzado a sentir la soledad de aquellas tierras, que a pesar de que lo habían recibido con tanta cortesía, definitivamente no eran su hogar.

La fecha de retorno a Erebor estaba cerca y Thorin era un caos repleto de indecisiones. Thranduil le había pedido quedarse durante más tiempo, pero sabía que continuar retrasando lo inevitable no era buena idea. No quería tentar a la suerte de nuevo por lo que prefería regresar a su reino para asegurarse de que todo hubiera resultado como lo planeado. En aquel momento no obstante, sentado entre las hermosas flores de oro y sintiendo la fría brisa nocturna sobre su rostro, no deseaba otra cosa más que ir a su encuentro. Extrañaba la esencia a jazmín, el suave toque de sus dedos, la hipnótica melodía que era su voz, sus ojos, su mera compañía… pero algo estaba sucediendo. Las audiencias con el rey Elfo habían intensificado su frecuencia hace un par de días atrás, cuando un grupo de exploradores retornó de alguna clase de misión. Lógicamente, nada de lo que ahí se discutía era sabido por Thorin, mucho menos lo sabría de la boca de Thranduil quien evadía el tema con grandiosa maestría. La situación era en demasía sospechosa y Thorin intentaba encontrar una explicación razonable por la que el Elfo no se dignara en comunicarle la razón de sus ausencias…

El resplandor del Sol abandonó las hermosas tierras en su totalidad y los sirvientes del rey se encargaron de encender las pequeñas antorchas dispuestas a lo largo del jardín; sin embargo la fuente de luz que llamó la atención de Thorin fue la que se coló por la puerta abierta del torreón. La alta y distinguida figura entonces caminó por entre las flores y la luz de la luna que se alzaba sobre su cabeza relumbró aún más su semblante. La expresión del Elfo era hermosa, cálida, radiante de amor cuando sus cristales celestes fueron perceptibles ante la visión del Enano.

- _Meleth nín…_ - susurró con dulzura llegando a su encuentro. Thorin se puso de pie para acortar un poco las diferencias de estatura.

- Tardaste. – contestó con sequedad evadiendo su mirada, sin preocuparse por esconder su irritación.

- Lo sé. Ha sido una terrible descortesía de mi parte… - La mano de marfil se extendió a manera de solicitud y Thorin, no sin dudar unos momentos, la tomó a regañadientes. Thranduil se llevó la gruesa mano del Enano hasta sus labios y la besó con docilidad – Es una tortura para mí que el causante de tu disgusto no sea otro más que yo, que juré que tu estadía conmigo sería razón de grandes placeres… - Acercó al Enano a su propio cuerpo y lo rodeó en un acogedor abrazo; Thorin no se resistió, pero tampoco le correspondió - ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó sin rodeos, elevando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del rey que en ese momento le sostuvieron la mirada y lo observaron por largo rato. El príncipe que para estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a aquellos ojos voraces luchó por no apartar la vista.

- Te he dicho que mantengo vigilancia constante sobre todas las eventualidades que acontecen en la Tierra Media y los exploradores que envié han traído noticias… - dijo separándose del cuerpo de su amante y caminando unos pasos hacia atrás aunque sin soltarle de las manos. – Lo sabrás eventualmente, te doy mi palabra. Ahora te suplico que dejemos el tema a un lado por un momento. – La reacción de Thranduil le tomó por sorpresa. Los ojos de hielo se ensombrecieron y el rostro se endureció. Definitivamente aquello era algo que no quería discutir y después de considerarlo Thorin decidió rendirse solo por unos instantes, aunque la preocupación y las sospechas no hicieron más que ir en aumento. El príncipe sonrió levemente a manera de acuerdo haciendo que la angustia en el rostro del rey se esfumara. Entonces caminaron de regreso a las estancias reales para resguardarse de las bajas temperaturas nocturnas.

Thranduil sirvió vino endulzado con miel en dos hermosas copas de oro y se unió al Enano que se había sentado sobre el colosal lecho, entre cedro, oro y sedas. Para entonces, ya se había despojado de las gruesas capas de piel de oso y solo vestía una cómoda túnica gris azulada y pantalones azabaches.

El rey dejó su copa a un lado y comenzó a quitarse también las ropas formales que había utilizado para la audiencia, quedándose con una delgada túnica verde y sus largas botas gris oscuro que terminaban por sobre las rodillas. Thorin lo observó durante todo el proceso y cuando se disponía a tomar de nuevo su copa y sentarse, el Enano habló. – Espera. – dijo, y Thranduil atendió lo que aquella áspera voz demandaba. – Desnúdate.

Thorin notó como la expresión del hermoso rostro cambió de inmediato. Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona estiró sus perfilados labios y sus ojos suavizaron la mirada. Se llevó las manos hacia la hilera de botones que la túnica tenía a su costado derecho y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno por uno. Las porciones de piel no se dejaron ver hasta que Thranduil llegó a la mitad del camino haciendo que la impaciencia del Enano creciera a niveles peligrosos. Entonces con un movimiento liberó sus brazos y descubrió su torso. La blancura de la piel tersa y erizada por el cambio de temperatura hizo que Thorin enterrara sus uñas por entre las sabanas escarlatas. Entonces en suaves movimientos de cadera, el rey fue descubriendo su entrepierna. Lo primero que los lapislázulis vieron fue el vello rubio platinado que coronaba el largo pene del Elfo, ahora tan duro como la misma montaña de Erebor. Así la túnica cayó al suelo dejándole con la corona y las botas como únicos atavíos.

Acercándose al Enano, se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a despojarse de largo calzado oscuro. Thorin siguió el camino conteniendo la respiración hasta que el primer pie fue liberado. Adoraba aquellos pies. Tan finos, tan pequeños – en comparación con los suyos- tan pulcros...

Cuando Thranduil tuvo intenciones de quitarse la corona, Thorin detuvo sus manos con un rápido y no tan gentil agarre de las muñecas. – No, _mi Rey_ – Susurró y el fuego azul resplandeció en sus ojos – Estoy a su servicio.

Así con un suave movimiento, tendió al rey Elfo sobre las sabanas rojas y lo observó desde arriba, deslumbrado por la belleza tan digna de las más hermosas leyendas que proclamaban las bienaventuradas voces de los bardos. Acarició los labios contra los suyos y sus manos recorrieron el abdomen de la criatura mágica perdiéndose en las pequeñas estribaciones hasta alcanzar los huesos sobresalientes de las caderas y continuar hacia abajo enterrando sus gruesos dedos entre el fino vello dorado. Separando sus bocas, el Enano comenzó su descenso hasta llegar frente a la larga erección que yacía entre las largas piernas. Su boca la recibió con gusto y la chupó con entusiasmo, liberándola solo para lamer sus testículos. Thranduil soltaba suaves gemidos mientras empujaba la cabeza de Thorin hacia abajo. – Mmmhh Sí… - susurraba observando como el hermoso Enano de rostro afilado engullía su pene con admirable destreza. Sus largos cabellos negros caían en cascada hasta reposar sobre la ingle, moviéndose al compás de la mamada.

Entonces el Enano intensificó su ritmo logrando que los espasmos comenzaran a atacar el cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que el líquido espeso llenara su boca y descendiera lentamente por la garganta. Thorin lo bebió todo, hasta la última gota, disfrutando del intenso gusto en su paladar.

- Ven aquí amor mío… - susurró el Elfo extendiendo los brazos e invitando al príncipe a refugiarse en su regazo, no obstante rechazó la invitación y se sentó sobre el abdomen del rey. Su pene aún continuaba duro, pero cuando Thranduil quiso poner manos a la obra, Thorin lo rechazó y le dedicó una intensa mirada. Entonces tomó el grueso miembro entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarse. Thranduil se perdió entre aquella mirada llena de concentración y lujuria, disfrutando del acto que su amante le dedicaba. Pero sin lograr mantener sus manos quietas, las llevó hasta los glúteos y los masajeó en movimientos profundos – Sí, sí, sí… - exclamaba viendo como la expresión en el rostro de su amante indicaba que ya estaba cerca, por lo que sin más, introdujo dos dedos en la entrada y comenzó a follarlo sincronizando los ritmos.

El Enano arqueó la espalda y soltó un profundo gemido mientras su pene eyaculaba sobre el pecho y el rostro del rey, cayendo después rendido sobre su regazo presa de intensos espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo sin compasión. Thranduil lo rodeó con sus brazos y disfrutó del sosiego bien merecido que llegó a continuación.

Las respiraciones fueron suavizándose, entrando en ritmo y Thranduil buscó los labios de su amante para sumirse en un suave beso lleno de amor y gratitud. Entonces permanecieron un largo rato sin hablar. Thorin levantó la vista para encontrarse con el rey, pero la expresión que tenía en el rostro logró destruir por completo el ambiente. - ¿Qué sucede? – susurró acariciando las mejillas del Elfo como si se trataran de los pétalos de Elanor. Sus ojos tristes lo observaron por largo momento, conmoviéndole de sobremanera. Entonces perfilando los labios de Thranduil con la punta de sus dedos, el Enano volvió a preguntar con ternura – Amor mío… ¿qué es lo que te atormenta? – El Elfo no habló, no obstante Thorin pudo ver como la tristeza yacía impregnada por todo su rostro y aquello lo lastimó mucho más que el silencio; pero antes de que pudiera insistir de nuevo, los níveos labios se separaron – Te amo, Thorin, con toda mi alma. Lo hago y lo haré para siempre, aún cuando tu infinita gracia haya abandonado el mundo y yo no tenga más remedio que aferrarme a la remembranza.

Thorin no dijo nada por unos instantes, confundido ante las repentinas palabras del rey. - ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Thranduil? – preguntó sintiendo como el miedo le oprimía el corazón.

- Porque regresarás a Erebor mañana mismo… junto con una carta para tu rey.

El cerebro de Thorin se tomó unos momentos para procesar las palabras que había escuchado - ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – murmuró – Las dos semanas que acordamos ni siquiera han finalizado… ¿Es que estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?

- No. No. – contestó tomando al Enano de las manos – constituyes mi felicidad, Thorin, y dejarte partir tan pronto es una horrible tortura para mí. Pero es algo que se debe hacer, y pronto.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué habrá en esa carta?

- No puedo decírtelo, _meleth nín_… pero debes confiar en mí. Arribaré a Erebor dentro de unos cuantos meses, tienes mi palabra.

Thorin dudó. ¿Cómo podría entregarle a Thror una carta de Thranduil sin saber lo que contenía? Definitivamente no le gustaba todo aquel misterio… El Elfo leyó la expresión en el rostro del Enano y lo tomó de la barbilla para observarlo directamente a los ojos. – Por favor _meleth nín_, confía en mí. Haz lo que te digo y nos volveremos a ver pronto... – Entonces lo besó en los labios pero Thorin a penas correspondió – Recuerda mis palabras Thorin… El amor que siento por ti te acompañará toda tu vida, aún en el caso de que tú te canses de él.

- Detente. Detente de una vez. – interrumpió desesperado. Se levantó de la cama y recogió sus ropas desplegadas por todo el suelo – Sabes muy bien que no soportaría una traición… te lo dije desde un principio y solo por eso... porque quiero confiar en ti, es que haré lo que me pides. Pero termina con tus palabras confusas… prefiero que te calles a que estés recitando lo que parece una despedida.


End file.
